Hetalian Hunger Games
by Holocaustgirl
Summary: Versión de la fantástica trilogía de Suzanne Collins en clave hetaliana. Dadle una oportunidad, vale la pena.
1. La Cosecha de Lovi

Disclaimer: Ni hetalia, ni ninguno de los personajes, ni Los Juegos del Hambre son míos. . Si lo fueran… mejor si no lo son xD.

Advertencia: Solo lo diré una vez. Sangre, violencia, yaoi o yuri y posibilidades de lime y lemon. Si en algún capitulo creo que me he pasado describiendo alguna muerte o alguna escena lemon pero no me hace mucha gracia cambiarlo lo voy a avisar por si acaso pero supongo que si estáis leyendo esto ya os lo esperéis.

Nota: Espero que disfrutéis con el fic. Lo escribo intentado que los que no se hayan leído el libro puedan entenderlo y disfrutar con él aunque no sé si voy a conseguirlo igualmente a todos los que no hayan leído la trilogía de Suzanne Collins se la recomiendo.

Ahora sí. Disfruten de la lectura mis pequeños tributos.

**El día de la cosecha de Lovino Vargas **

Abro los ojos y solo por la luz que entra por la ventana puedo saber que aún es muy temprano, jodidamente temprano, y refunfuño cabreado mientras me levanto. Me levanto únicamente por que como siga dando vueltas en esa mierda de cama voy a acabar volviéndome un idiota como Feliciano o el abuelo, no tiene nada que ver con que hoy sea día de cosecha y la idea no deja de darme vueltas por la cabeza.

Me acerco al armario sin sufrir por despertar al idiota de mi hermano, si en algo nos parecemos todos los Vargas es en nuestro sueño profundo, ahora mismo podría arder la casa y Feliciano no se enteraría. Cojo la primera camiseta que veo y unos pantalones cualquieras, hoy no estoy de humor para ponerme a combinar la ropa y eso es raro, normalmente puedo pasarme cómo una media hora para escoger la ropa pero esta mañana no está el horno para bollos.

Recuerdo que la última vez que no me paré a conjuntar mi ropa fue el día en que mi padre murió. Esa mañana me había levantado de mala leche por culpa del inútil de Feliciano que no dejaba de llorar sin ningún motivo, así que salí de la cama y cuando mis pies tocaron el suelo frío, congelado mejor dicho, inconscientemente supe que ese sería un día horrendo. Recuerdo que ese día mi madre me hizo cambiarme porque había salido con unos pantalones rojos y una camisa morada y como buena mujer Vargas no podía permitir que uno de sus hijos saliera a la calle vestido de esa forma. Al final Feliciano escogió mi ropa, algo muy sencillo, camiseta blanca y pantalones negros.

-Hoy no creo que toque llevar un atuendo colorido – me suelta.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-No lo sé…

Por lo visto ese día yo no era el único que pensaba que ese iba a ser un mal día, y ninguno de los dos se equivocó.

Todo el mundo sabe que las máquinas de las fábricas de textil son bastante peligrosas, es muy fácil que a una mujer se le enganche el pelo o la falda y acabe malherida o muerta. Ese día a una mujer se le soltó la trenza que llevaba hecha un moño en lo alto de la cabeza, no se dio cuenta y al pasar cerca de la máquina donde estaba mi padre la trenza se enganchó y la máquina empezó a tirar de ella, mi padre que no podía ver como una compañera moría en frente sus ojos no dudó en coger de la trenza y tirar pero la máquina pudo más y él… él se quedó sin brazos, nadie pudo hacer nada para evitar que se desangrara y murió allí mismo.

Yo no me enteré de nada hasta que llegué a casa y me encontré con mi madre sollozando en la cocina, Feliciano corrió a abrazarla sin preguntar ni nada, a él se le da bien consolar a la gente, a lo mejor después de tantas veces que se lo han hecho a él, consolarlo digo, a acabado por aprender o a lo mejor es solo eso que dicen que a los tontos se les da bien el rollo sentimental y eso. Por otra parte, yo, me quedé en la puerta de la cocina y empecé a llorar sin saber siquiera porque lo hacía. Siempre le dijimos a papá que dejara la fábrica, que podíamos vivir tranquilamente con lo que le daban al viejo cada mes pero él, el muy idiota decía que no quería vivir de algo que el Capitolio nos daba por que el abuelo ganó los malditos Juegos del Hambre. Siempre lo admiré por eso, él soñaba por un país libre en el que los Juegos no existieran y todos pudiésemos vivir tranquilos sin ser esclavos de una panda de gente rara que nos veía más como salvajes o animales en vez de como a sus iguales.

Entonces tenía 12 años, acababa de participar en mi primera cosecha. Cuando vi como la hija del vecino se subía a la tarima con los ojos anegados en lágrimas empecé a entender la ideología de mi padre pero no la hice mía hasta que vi como esa niña moría a manos de uno de los Profesionales en la arena.

Normalmente mi madre no me dejaba ver los juegos aunque fuera obligatorio, decía que no quería que viéramos cosas tan horribles, por eso mismo la imagen de la niña con la que había jugado de pequeño con un tajo sangrante en cuello me afectó tanto. Deseé que mamá estuviera bien, que no se hubiera vuelto loca por la muerte de mi padre, que siguiera cocinándonos esa pasta tan rica que solo ella sabía cocinar, que comiera, deseé que no estuviera a las puertas de la muerte y que ese día me hubiera hecho ir a dormir temprano sin dejarme ver los juegos pero no fue así.

Oigo la cafetera silbar en la cocina y me saco todo eso de la cabeza, doy un vistazo a la cama de Feliciano y me da rabia ver que él duerme tan profundamente. Pienso en despertarlo con un grito o algo pero al final decido dejarlo dormir, seguro que si lo despertara me tocaría soportarlo hasta que pasara la cosecha, el ambiente en casa se relajara un poco y acabara por dormise.

Salgo sin peinarme y acabando de ponerme la camiseta. En la cocina me encuentro a mi abuelo, me mira con ojeras pero sonríe. Seguro que él también sabe que hoy no va a ser un día precisamente bueno.

-Buenos días Lovi.

-Callate viejo.- Lo gruño más que decirlo.

Él me conoce, sabe que no se lo digo con mala leche, que es mi jodida forma de ser. Me sirve una taza de café con leche y mucho azúcar, yo la acepto con el ceño fruncido y le doy un largo trago que me baja ardiendo por el cuello.

-¿Tu tampoco podías dormir?- niego con la cabeza- ¿Preocupado por la cosecha?

Entorno los ojos y le doy otro trago a mi café

-Yo, preocupado por esa chorrada. No. ¿Para qué? Mi nombre esta unas pocas veces allí dentro mientras que hay gente que tiene su nombre unas 20 veces.- Lo digo con tono pasota pero aun así el viejo me despeina con mimo antes de levantarse y salir al jardín.

Se ha dado cuenta de que tengo miedo aunque no me extraña, la voz me ha temblado y la taza que tengo entre las manos no se ve muy estable que digamos, la dejo en la mesa y cojo una galleta que termino por hacer trizas entre los dedos. Miro las migas con desprecio y las tiro al suelo, alguien lo limpiará tarde o temprano.

Feliciano y yo tenemos suerte de tenerlo, si no fuera por si pensión como vencedor nos hubiéramos muerto de hambre. Por suerte no tenemos nada de lo que preocuparnos, nada de lo que preocuparnos excepto de los jodidos Juegos aunque nosotros tenemos suerte, comparadas con las veinte papeletas de un chico de la zona más pobre las ocho papeletas que sumamos entre Feliciano y yo no son nada.

Agobiado por el flujo constante de pensamientos fatales que pasa por mi cabeza bufo y apoyo la frente en la mesa. Pasada una hora el inútil de Feliciano entra en la cocina y se deja caer pesadamente en una silla enfrene la mía.

-Ve~ ¿Hay pasta?

-Solo café.

Me mira con ojos de cachorrito y yo aparto rápido la mirada. No voy a caer.

-Por mucho que me mires así no va a haber pasta para desayunar.

Le doy una taza de café y me dirijo a la habitación.

-Fratello no te vayas. Quédate conmigo un rato más. Ve~. Por favor.

Normalmente lo hubiera mandado a la mierda sin remordimiento alguno pero en un día señalado como hoy no soy capaz de decirle que no por lo que pongo los ojos en blanco, bufo y me siento de nuevo.

-Si quieres que me quede sírveme más café.

Al cabo de unas horas nos dirigimos a la plaza. Cuando llegamos ya está llena por lo que tengo que abrirme camino a codazos para llegar hasta la zona en donde los posibles tributos rezan para que su nombre no salga del maldito bombo.

La plaza es grande, muy grande, jodidamente grande, pero ni así cabemos las 10 000 personas y pico que somos en el distrito 8 y a muchos les toca ver el espectáculo por los monitores gigantes que hay en la calle principal. Me gustaría poder estar entre esos infelices que no han podido entrar en la plaza pero como soy un puto tributo me toca estar a primera fila, muy cerca del escenario para que así no pueda huir si sale mi nombre de ese maldito bombo.

Los chicos a mí alrededor se saludan con exageradas muestras de cariño, se nota que están todos histéricos y que quieren salir de allí cuanto antes, no los culpo, daría lo que fuera por poder quedarme en casa preparando la pasta que habrá para la cena. Me mantengo con cara de mala leche y los brazos cruzados en una pose de constante enfado que me libra de todos esos bastardos que se acercan a saludar y a desear buena suerte, pobres desdichados, ellos que han tenido que firmar teselas para mantener a su familia con vida y tienen su nombre repetido un montón de veces en el bombo, ellos son los que necesitan mucha más suerte que yo.

-Mira fratello, el abuelo nos saluda.

Miro asqueado hacia la tarima, el viejo nos saluda des de allí sentado entre de la chica que ganó hace unos años y un drogata que ganó hace ya bastante. Nuestros únicos vencedores, solo tres. Que mierda.

Emma se sube a la tarima con su bonita sonrisa dibujada en los labios.

La mujer que todos los años viene y se lleva a dos chicos para enviarlos a una muerte casi segura, aun así no puedo negar que es preciosa. Rubia, el pelo por debajo de las orejas adornado con una bonita cinta de color verde, a conjunto con sus grandes ojos del mismo color.

Siempre va de verde, verde esperanza, a lo mejor intenta hacernos sentir bien vistiendo de ese color, cómo si con eso nos quisiera decir que hará todo lo posible por devolver a uno do los chicos al menos.

El alcalde se pone a recitar las mismas chorradas de todos los años que por supuesto ignoro, no voy a escuchar al maldito viejo ese aunque parece que mi hermano sí, lo miro y me hago la pregunta de siempre. ¿Se puede ser más tonto?

Es la misma historia de todos los años, en la que habla de la creación de Panem, el país que se levantó de las cenizas de un lugar antes llamado Norteamérica. Enumera la lista de desastres, las sequías, las tormentas, los incendios, los mares que subieron y se tragaron gran parte de la tierra, y la brutal guerra por hacerse con los pocos recursos que quedaron. El resultado fue Panem, un reluciente Capitolio rodeado por trece distritos, que llevó la paz y la prosperidad a sus ciudadanos. Entonces llegaron los Días Oscuros, la rebelión de los distritos contra el Capitolio. Derrotaron a doce de ellos y aniquilaron al decimotercero. El Tratado de la Traición nos dio unas nuevas leyes para garantizar la paz y, como recordatorio anual de que los Días Oscuros no deben volver a repetirse, nos dio también los Juegos del Hambre. Las reglas de los Juegos del Hambre son sencillas: en castigo por la rebelión, cada uno de los doce distritos debe entregar a un chico y una chica, llamados tributos, para que participen. Los veinticuatro tributos se encierran en un enorme estadio al aire libre en la que puede haber cualquier cosa, desde un desierto abrasador hasta un páramo helado. Una vez dentro, los competidores tienen que luchar a muerte durante un periodo de varias semanas; el que quede vivo, gana.

Paso el rato vigilando todo en cuanto me rodea, un chico que está a unos pocos metros de mí llora desconsolado, otro lo mira con lastima mientras lucha por mantenerse en pie por que sus rodillas tiemblan muchísimo, los gemelos de los de la carnicería se cogen de la mano con fuerza y se susurran palabras cálidas de apoyo al oído mientras una niña que debe tener los doce justos los mira a ellos y después a nosotros, Feliciano se abraza a mi brazo pero yo sigo con mi pose de no te acerques, la niña parece decepcionada y no dudo en articular una palabra sin sonido cuando vuelve a fijar los ojos en nosotros. Imbecil.

El alcalde se calla por fin y Emma toma el mando del asunto.

-¡Hola a todos y felices juegos del hambre!- Lo dice sonriente, como si esos jodidos juegos realmente pudieran gustarle a alguien de fuera del Capitolio. Es bonita pero sigue siendo uno de los insectos del capitolio, por un momento la odio con todo mi ser.

Se acerca al bombo contoneando la cadera en un movimiento rematadamente sexy y mete dentro la mano, hace un poco el subnormal, para darle emoción supongo, y saca la primera papeleta.

-El primer tributo es…

Chaaaan! Espero que os haya gustado este primer capítulo. Pido disculpas por que no estoy muy segura de que Lovino haya quedado muy bien, estoy más acostumbrada a llevar personajes más alegres como Toño o Alfred o alguien más… feliz. xD.

La verdad es que el párrafo del discurso del alcalde (la historia del país y eso) es un copia y pega del libro de Suzanne Collins, los siento pero es que no me salía de otra manera y me gustaría que incluso los que no se han leído el libro puedan entenderlo y disfruten de la historia.

Para los que hayan leído el libro (si alguien lo ha hecho) quiero aclarar que es posible que alguna cosa relacionada con los distritos esté mal como por ejemplo a que se dedican y es que hay algunos (5, 6 y 9) de los que no he sabido encontrar nada y otros (1 y 2) que me lo he inventado un poco así que si alguien sabe a qué se dedican esos distritos que me lo diga porfas. También quiero aclarar que los sorteos en este fic no separan los chicos de las chicas, no se lo prefiero así.

En el próximo capítulo voy a anunciar quien es el pobre que ha sido nombrado en el sorteo y voy a acabar el desastroso día de la cosecha del pobre Lovi.

Quedan abiertas las votaciones para escoger a los 2 tributos que protagonizarán mi historia. La idea es ir contando las historias de los que salgan en el sorteo de la misma forma que ahora cuento el día de Lovi. No sé si se me entiende…

Bueno, lo estoy alargando mucho así que me despido por el momento mis tributos y os pido que dejéis algún que otro review plis ^^.


	2. La Cosecha de Lovi II

Perdón por la tardanza, me secuestraron.

Ahora sí, disfrutad de la lectura.

Emma se acerca al bombo balanceándose sobre sus tacones de aguja de 15 cm y mete dentro la mano, no tarda más de 5 segundos en sacar la primera papeleta.

-El primer tributo es… ¡Lovino Vargas!

Se escuchan multitud de gritos ahogados y siento como Feliciano se agarra a mí con fuerza pero no le devuelvo el abrazo, ni lo miro ni hago nada, estoy en shock.

Mi mundo se ha roto, los sonidos y colores se han vuelto confusos, lo único que sé es que no quiero que mi hermano, que ahora solloza con la cara enterrada en mi pecho, me suelte. No me doy cuenta de nada, ni siquiera me doy cuenta que el que está tirando de mí, intentando separarme de mi hermano, es uno de los agentes de la paz del distrito y le doy un codazo sin pensarlo, no quiero alejarme de Feliciano y lo abrazo finalmente pero eso a los agentes de la paz les da igual y no tardan en arrancar al idiota de mi gemelo de entre mis brazos y llevarme a empujones hasta la tarima donde Emma me espera. Increíblemente no lloro, ni me tiemblan las piernas, nada. Ya he asumido que voy a morir.

Llego por fin a mi destino, Emma me da la mano y hace que me siente con una mirada penosa en los ojos, yo la obedezco sin rechistar. Escucho los gritos de Feliciano a lo lejos, termino por quedarme mirando los altísimos tacones verdes de Emma.

Ahora mis ojos verdes están muertos, no tienen ni una chispa de vida, ni siquiera de desprecio y eso destroza a Feliciano que rompe a llorar aún entre los brazos del agente de paz que lo ha a apartado de mí, gritando y dando codazos hasta que la mujer de la tienda de comestibles, la que le enseñó a cocinar la pasta de unas diez maneras diferentes, lo abraza por la espalda y se pone a susurrarle palabras tranquilizadoras. Seguramente no permitirían que la señora se quedara cuidando de Feliciano por que aún hay posibilidades de que salga mi nombre y él tenga que subir igualmente pero como es muy improbable lo dejan pasar y el idiota se queda abrazado a la señora mientras esta le acaricia el pelo. Yo también quiero que alguien me abrace, me acaricie el pelo y me diga que todo va a estar bien aunque ya sepa que es mentira. Como cuando se murió nuestro primer gato, era un gato inútil que no servía para nada, me recordaba a Feliciano, blanco, con manchas marrones y un rizo idéntico al que tenemos los dos gemelos, siempre se te ponía entre las piernas cuando cargabas con platos de comida por su culpa en nuestra casa se ha desperdiciado mucha comida.

Una tarde llegamos de la escuela y el gato estaba tirado en un rincón, como un maldito gato normal pero nuestro gato era subnormal por lo que siempre cuando llegábamos empezaba a maullar entre las piernas de Feliciano. Esa tarde no lo hizo, ni siquiera se movió de su rincón. Me di cuenta enseguida de que el maldito gato no estaba bien, parecía que incluso le costaba respirar. El Viejo y yo cruzamos la mirada y pactamos en silencio que intentaríamos hacerlo lo más fácil para Feliciano posible así que no tarde en soltar alguna chorrada, me parece que fue: "¡Jodido gato! Seguro que ha vuelto a ver a la vieja esa de los comestibles y se ha empachado."

Eso animó a Feliciano que se acercó a acariciar un rato al gato y se fue a hacer los deberes. Esa misma tarde el gato murió, el viejo lo enterró en el jardín y a Feliciano le dijimos que se había escapado. El inútil de mi hermano lloró un buen rato mientras el abuelo le acariciaba el pelo y le decía que no se preocupara, que no le iba a pasar nada al gato. Feliciano puede ser idiota pero estoy seguro que ya sabía que el gato no iba a volver, aun así se dejó mimar por el viejo y permitió que me pasara toda la jodida tarde haciéndole pasta.

-¡Toris Lorianitis!

La voz de Emma me aleja del gato muerto y me trae de vuelta al escenario, solo que ahora no puedo evitar compararme con el gato.

Por suerte el nombre no me suena de nada, me costaría bastante más aguantar la tortura de ir al Capitolio si fuera cualquiera de mis amigos, más bien conocidos, no me llevo muy bien con nadie...

Veo como el chico se acerca tembloroso a Emma y le da la mano, luego se sienta a mi lado. No tiene nada de especial: media melena castaña, ojos verdes, flacucho, tembloroso… Está llorando pero parece que no se da cuenta porque deja correr sus lágrimas sin preocuparse de secarlas, a lo mejor es que le da completamente igual. Mantiene la cabeza alta y cuando consigue calmarse un poco me mira con pena y una media sonrisa en los labios. "Gilipollas" Es lo único que me viene a la cabeza, no sé por qué se fuerza en sonreír si nos van a forzar a matarnos entre nosotros, seguro que ni siquiera pasamos del primer día, entorno los ojos y el gato vuelve a pasear por mi mente.

Emma pide voluntarios, nadie se ofrece. No me sorprende. Hay distritos en los que se pelean por ir a morir pero solo en los que tiene buenas condiciones de vida y solo pisar la arena del estadio ya es un honor, normalmente se han entrenado des de pequeños para ese momento aunque esté prohibido. Son unos bastardos.

El alcalde se pone a leer el jodido Tratado de la Traición en el que se explica por qué existen los juegos y mil mierdas más, es mortalmente aburrido y por unos momentos deseo que sea mortal de verdad, no quiero ir al capitolio, prefiero morirme aquí mismo. Después nos obligan a levantarnos y a darnos las manos, el otro chico ya ha desistido a hacer buenas migas conmigo y simplemente mira hacia la nada aún con las lágrimas recorriéndole las mejillas. ¿Es que no va a dejar de llorar?

Empieza a sonar el himno, nos soltamos y miramos al frente.

Cuando el himno acaba nos ponen bajo custodia, no os imaginéis ni celdas ni manillas que os meto un cabezazo, unos agentes de la paz nos rodean y nos llevan al edificio de justicia para finalmente dejarnos en salas separadas. No sé cómo debe ser la sala en donde está metido el otro chico pero mi sala es alucinante, suelo de parqué, una mesa de madera oscura en el centro rodeada de sillones de terciopelo negro que se ven jodidamente cómodos. No tardo ni cinco segundos en tirarme en plancha encima del sofá y me quedo allí estirado hasta que la puerta se abre y entran el viejo y mi hermano, los dos corren a abrazarme y pasamos así un buen rato. Feliciano es el que rompe el silencio.

-Vee~ Fratello… Yo creo que tienes oportunidades. Intenta volver ¿vale?

Miro a Feliciano con una media sonrisa que se ve antinatural en mi rostro y asiento aunque sé que no tengo la más mínima oportunidad, lo más probable es que muera en el baño de sangre del primer día pero prefiero callármelo, si lo dijera en voz alta le daría algo.

El viejo pasa de aguantarse y deja que las lágrimas corraen indiscretamente por sus mejillas, pobre, primero se queda sin hija y ahora tendrá que soportar al inútil de Feliciano porque yo ya no voy a volver a estar por aquí para aguantar sus lágrimas o dejarle dormir en mi cama cuando tiene pesadillas, ahora le va a tocar a él soportarlo.

Al cabo de un rato nos apretuja entre sus brazos, nos estruja mejor dicho, y cuando nos suelta me da su cadena, una cadena simple de plata que tiene des de siempre con la que me gustaba juguetear de más pequeño.

-No voy a poder ir contigo al capitolio pero quiero que te lleves la cadena, yo sobreviví a los juegos con ella, a lo mejor a ti también te ayuda.

Cojo la cadena y lo abrazo para poder hablarle de manera de que Feliciano no me escuche.

-Cuando me traigan de vuelta cógela de nuevo, es tuya.

Mis palabras hacen que vuelva a llorar. Siempre estaré orgulloso de él por no intentar esconder las lágrimas.

Entra un Agente y nos avisa que ya deberían ir saliendo, Feliciano me llena las mejillas de besos y el viejo me abraza bien fuerte para después desaparecer detrás de la enorme puerta de madera oscura.

Me quedo solo en esa sala tan vacía. No me gusta nada el terciopelo y lo arranco de la almohada con rabia, ya lo arreglaran.

Para mi sorpresa alguien más entra, es la señora de los comestibles, nunca he recordado su nombre, no lo voy a hacer ahora.

La mujer me sonríe y aunque no ha sido una sonrisa exagerada se le han dibujado un par de hoyuelos en las mejillas. Es una señora gorda, tiene pinta de abuela con muchos nietos pero estoy seguro que solo tiene una y es retrasada mental o algo así.

Se sienta a mi lado y reposa una mano encima de mi pierna, intentando consolarme supongo.

-Escucha chico, no voy a decirte que seguro que ganas y que estaremos esperándote con los brazos abiertos porque tanto tú, como tu abuelo, yo o incluso Feliciano sabemos que eso es prácticamente imposible así que en vez de decirte cosas tan banales como esas simplemente te diré que pase lo que pase voy a intentar tener a tu hermano entretenido para que no lo pase tan mal, a lo mejor le dejo a él la tienda.

-¿Para qué me cuentas eso?- Realmente me parecía una chorrada que esa mujer me contara que pensaba hacer cuando yo estuviera muerto aunque me consolaba saber que Feliciano podría continuar viviendo sin demasiados problemas cuando se muriese el abuelo.

-Solo quería decirte que no tienes por qué preocuparte por los que estamos aquí, tu preocúpate de intentar sobrevivir y si no hazlo por morir de una forma decente que haga que estemos orgullosos de ti aquí en el 5 ¿de acuerdo ricura?

Me la quedo mirando con cara de mala ostia ¿ricura yo? ¿En serio? Ella se ríe de mí y de mi cara, me da un beso en la frente y se va.

Justo cuando la señora desaparece detrás de la puerta entra un agente de la paz para llevarnos a mí y a Toris a la estación donde nos reciben montones de cámaras y periodistas, nos sacan unas cuantas fotos a Toris y a mí y subimos al tren después de que Emma nos abra camino entre esos buitres.

-Lo habéis hecho muy bien chicos, ahora ¿por qué no vais a cambiaros? Os esperamos en el comedor.

Emma desaparece y un chico me guía hasta mi habitación, allí me encuentro con un enorme armario lleno a rebosar de ropa y no tardo demasiado en desnudarme y ponerme a mirar las telas. Al final me decido por unos pantalones estrechos de color marrón y una camiseta color mostaza, el conjunto no acaba de convencerme pero en mi estado no puedo aspirar a nada mejor.

Salgo del cuarto y me encuentro de morros con Toris.

-Como tardabas tanto he venido a buscarte.

Le gruño un poco antes de ignorarlo y seguir mi camino dejándolo atrás. Entramos en el comedor y allí están nuestros dos mentores y Emma viendo la repetición de las Cosechas de todos los distritos. Justo en este momento salen los del 11, plantaciones y eso, un hombre abraza a una niña mientras los Agentes de la paz forcejean para separarlos. El hombre ya tiene los dieciocho y no puede cambiarse por su hermanita, los ojos verdes de la niña me quedan grabados en la mente ¿Cómo puede alguien separar a esa niñita de su hermano para tirarla a una muerte segura? Los del capitolio son peores que bestias, no tienen sentimientos.

Cuando la niña llega al escenario el otro tributo del 11 la abraza. Se ven muy diferentes, seguro que la niña es de la parte alta del distrito, rubita, con el pelo cortito recogido con un listón, el otro es un chico moreno también de ojos verdes debe tener los 17 ya, increíblemente sonríe.

Después de ver esa dramática escena me siento en la mesa preguntándome si el chico protegerá a la niña cuando estén en la arena o se lanzará a cortarle el cuello.

Estoy súper feliz porque parece que la idea ha gustado bastante ^^, eso me motiva. Bueno, que decir, agradezco mucho los comentarios, cuando me desmotivo los releo para coger nuevas fuerzas. Jujuju.

Me siento obligada a decir que sí, he cogido la idea de los libros de Suzanne Collins pero no voy a seguir su historia (o sea, si, van a ir a los juegos y eso pero de momento no tengo pensado permitir que sobreviva más gente de lo estipulado en las normas iniciales de los juegos).

Estos días que he estado desaparecida he aprovechado para empezar a desarrollar la arena. ¡Se me ocurren tantas cosas! Al principio pensaba en una ciudad medio ruinosa en plan soy leyenda o así, después pensé en una selva de esas con demasiada vegetación, lo último ha sido la montaña de Montserrat (vivo muy cerca) así sin demasiados árboles y rocas lisas con muchos escondites… No sé qué aré al final, ya se verá,

PD: Si, los tributos del 11 son Liechtenstein y España. Ciertamente me da penita meter a Lily en todo esto pero todo sea por el drama.


	3. El estilista

Disclaimer: Ni los personajes de Hetalia ni Los Juegos del Hambre me pertenecen. Son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.

* * *

><p>Emma me despertó cuando llegamos al Capitolio, después de ver las cosechas me encerré en mi cuarto y nadie supo más de mí aunque Toris intentó entablar una conversación conmigo no tardé en dejar de contestarle, supongo que no tardó en irse a la cama él también.<p>

Ahora estamos en el Centro de Preparación, un tío con un aspecto muy poco heterosexual revolotea a mi alrededor y no deja de repetir:

-Mon amour no te cubras, deja que te vea bien.

¿Pero como coño no coy a cubrirme si me da la sensación de que el estilista va a violarme?

Esta mañana cuando nos bajamos del tren por fin supe quién era mi mentora. Elisabetta, la más joven de los vencedores del 6, es mona pero un poco rara, siempre habla de yaoi y cosas que no entiendo. Si tengo que acabar así prefiero morirme en la arena. La cuestión es que me ha hecho prometer que intentaría ser agradable con el estilista y le dejaría hacer su trabajo sin poner pegas ni quejarme, yo simplemente le he dicho que intentaría no ponerle muchas pegas y no quejarme demasiado, parece satisfecha con eso.

-¿Lovino que color te gusta más? ¿Verde o azul?

Me quedo mirando a Francis, si mi estilista se llama Francis, a partir de ahora odio ese nombre.

-El verde supongo…

Maldición, ¿para qué pregunta eso? ¿acaso importa lo que yo diga? Él es el estilista por mucho que eso me pese.

-Te cuidas muy bien, el otro chico está bastante más mal que tú.

-El otro chico es de la zona pobre del distrito. – le ladro.

-Claro, tú vives con tu abuelo el vencedor ¿no? Siempre que me lo he encontrado en alguna fiesta me ha parecida un viejo muy agradable.

-Calla y haz lo que tengas que hacer ¡maldición! Quiero volver a vestirme lo más pronto posible.

-Jujuju… Que impaciente. De momento ponte esto- me da un albornoz- vamos a cortarte el pelo ¿te parece?

-Vete a la mierda.

Acabo de ponerme el albornoz y me siento en una camilla mientras Francis va a buscar sus utensilios, o eso creo yo.

Cuando vuelve se me queda mirando un rato y sonríe de una forma que me parece muy sospechosa y decido mantenerme alerta, sigo pensando que me va a violar en cualquier momento.

-Bueno… Voy a cortarte las puntas y a vaciar un poco.

Asiento y le dejo hacer sin dejar de vigilarlo en ningún momento.

En un momento dado siento que toca mi rizo y no puedo evitar gritar- ¡CHIGII! – Enrojezco y me tapo la cara con las manos para esconderlo pero el estilista ya lo ha visto.

-Así que ese es tu punto débil ¿no? Es muy interesante…- He dejado de vigilarlo por lo que no lo veo cuando se acerca para tocar mi rizo de nuevo.

-¡CHIGII! – vuelvo a gritar, ahora estoy aún más rojo si es posible- Maldición! ¿Quieres dejarlo ya bastardo? ¡No me toques!

Me levanto de la camilla y la rodeo haciendo que esta quede entre él y yo.

-No seas así ma cher… Yo solo quiero darte un poco d'amour.

-Para qué coño quiero yo tu "amour". Prepárame para el desfile y no me toques más.

-Lovino… te interesa caerme bien, de mi depende gran parte de tu popularidad entre los apostadores…

-Francis…- ¡Salvado! Elisabetta acaba de entrar a la habitación con ¿una sartén en la mano? Bueno, mientras que me quite al francés pervertido de encima ya vale.

-Oh~ Eli cuanto tiempo.

-Nada de eso, aunque hace mucho que no añado material a mi colección no puedo permitirme el lujo de que violes a mi chico justo antes de la desfilada.

-No iba a violarlo…

-¡Y una mierda! Pervertido. Bastardo…- Odio a este tío, no puedo creer que sea mi estilista. Voy a morir antes de entrar a la arena, lo presiento.

-¿Prefieres que me quede por aquí un rato?- me pregunta Elisabetta y yo asiento- si… será mejor.

Des de ese momento Francis se comporta un poquito más y aunque yo tengo unas ganas horribles de salir de allí por patas me aguanto, al menos que en la última imagen que tengan de mí los de casa salga bien.

Un par de horas más tarde ya estoy peinado y tengo la base del maquillaje puesto. Como voy a tener que desnudarme para ponerme el traje para el desfile hago que mi mentora salga de la habitación, pero le pido que se quede en la puerta por si acaso.

-Eres malo Lovino… Yo solo quería ayudar a relajarte.

-Cállate bastardo.

Es corto y es una mierda, lo sé. Encima he tardado muchísimo en actualizar pero es que tengo casi todos los juegos montados y no hay manera de avanzar con la historia en este punto. Este capítulo lo he rescrito como mínimo veinte veces, he probado de desarrollar la relación entre Toris y Lovi pero no me gustaba como quedaba, probé lo mismo con Eli pero tampoco, he probado des de la perspectiva de otros tributos pero… a lo mejor era solo falta de inspiración.

Bueno a partir de ahora intentaré actualizar más seguido. No me odiéis es solo que no le caigo bien ni a las musas ni a la inspiración…


	4. Ojalá fuera una pesadilla

Disclaimer: Ni los personajes de Hetalia ni Los Juegos del Hambre me pertenecen. Son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.

Advertencia: Intento de lime (aunque no estoy muy segura de que valga la pena) e intento de violación.

Disfruten de la lectura ^^

-¿Sabes? Cuando me dijeron que tendría que hacer el traje para los del 6 me enfadé, incluso pensé en dejarlo.

Francis, mi estilista, me está contando toda su puta vida. Pues si quería dejarlo ¿porque no lo dejó y punto? Así, con un poco de suerte me habría tocado como estilista la chica que tiene Toris, no he hablado con ella pero seguro que es más soportable que el idiota este.

-Es que claro, te paras a pensar y dices, si, los del 7 (por ejemplo) los vistes de algo relacionado con los árboles y eso, a los del 12 algo relacionado con las minas pero a los del 6 ¿Cómo visto yo a alguien relacionado con el textil? ¿De manojo de hilos? Pero entonces se me ocurrió que así tenía más libertad porque era como si no me dieran ni siquiera un tema sobre el que hacer el traje. Por eso al final acepté.

Me abrazo y miro por la ventana, empiezo a tener algo de frío ya que solo llevo puestos unos boxers negros.

Empieza a anochecer, no creo que tarden mucho en venir a buscarnos y yo sigo en bolas mientras el marica de Francis hace ajustes en mi traje. Ni siquiera me lo ha dejado ver bien. Solo sé que es azul.

-¿Sabes que piensa la gente de aquí cuando les dices Distrito 6?- estoy seguro de que es una jodida pregunta retórica por lo que no me molesto en responder.- ¿No se te ocurre nada?

¿Me lo preguntaba en serio? Maldito bastardo pervertido.

Imagino las mil y una manersa de cargarme al marica de Francis cuando este deja estar la aguja y se pone de pié- La gente piensa en algo como esto.

Entonces levanta las telas que confeccionan mi vestimenta y puedo ver un traje extremadamente voluptuoso y con un exceso de volandas y lazos, de color azul oscuro con los detalles en blanco y dorado, tengo que admitir que es jodidamente bueno, por más rabia que me dé.

- ¿Te gusta?

Asiento como puedo, aún estoy algo sorprendido por la gran cantidad de chorrerías que cuelgan de la ropa.

La camisa, blanca, está decorada con todo de volandas y chorreras, es muy elegante. Los pantalones son de un sencillo color azul marino ribeteados de dorado y con algún que otro detalle en ese mismo color. Y la chaqueta… es del mismo color que los pantalones, con muchos lazos y chorreras, tal y como lo describo seguro que da la sensación que está sobrecargado, y seguramente es así, pero no sé qué es lo que me ha convencido pero me gusta. Ese bastardo tiene buen gusto.

-¿Que mierdas tiene que ver con el textil?- pregunto mordaz una vez despierto de mi "trance".

-Pues mira, como no quería disfrazarte de trozo de ropa me pude a investigar y resulta que no hace mucho descubrieron unos trajes parecidos a estos extremadamente antiguos. Me gustó tanto la delicadeza con la que estaban confeccionados que quise hacer algo parecido para mi tributo.

Se le escucha tan convencido que no puedo negarle nada así que permito que me ayude a ponerme el traje y me sorprendo al ver que lo trata como si fuera la joya más valiosa sobre la faz de la tierra.

Y cuando mi idea sobre el bastardo pervertido podía cambiar va y la caga.

Estaba entretenido cardándome la camisa el muy idiota se aprovechó y coló una mano por mis pantalones, como yo seguía extremadamente concentrado con la camisa pensé que estaba arreglando algún detalle, como unas volandas que se hubieran quedado por dentro de la ropa o algo así y no me di cuenta hasta que el muy gilipollas se atrevió a rozar mis partes nobles.

Y ya os podéis imaginar que pasó, le di un empujón e intenté apartarme pero tropecé conmigo mismo y me caí de culo, como pude fui retrocediendo hasta encontrarme de con la espalda pegada a la pared y entonces me puse a llorar.

-No te preocupes mon amour, solo voy a hacer que te sientas mejor…

Las palabras del mi estilista pervertido no me tranquilizan en absoluto. ¡Cazzo! Está a punto de violarme!

Me besa y yo entro en shock, me quedo paralizado mientras ese bastardo se aprovecha de mí y pasea sus asquerosas manos por mi torso mientras yo le rezo a todo lo que se me pasa por la mente para que todo esto sea solo una pesadilla.

Francis sigue besándome, aprieta sus labios contra los míos y juega con ellos intentando hacerme abrir la boca, de mientras una de sus manos juega con mi pezón derecho. Intento aguantarme todos los malditos ruidos que intentan salir de mi boca pero llega un momento en que un jodido jadeo se me escapa y Francis aprovecha que he abierto los labios para colar su maldita lengua en mi boca, explora mi cavidad y yo sigo sin poder hacer nada. Abandona mi boca para enfocarse en mi cuello desnudo, los dedos que jugueteaban con mis pezones empiezan a deslizarse por el torso hasta encontrarse con el borde de los boxers pero no tardan en sobrepasar esa barrera.

Mis lágrimas se han convertido en lagrimones y cada vez estoy más convencido de que eso solo puede ser una pesadilla, una pesadilla horrible.

Sus frías manos rozan mis partes nobles y entonces consigo hacer acopio de mis fuerzas y le doy un brusco empujón.

-¡APRATATE DE MI BASTARDO!

-Aah~ Mon amour… no me prives de esa dulce y virgin…

CLONCK

Elisabetta ha venido a rescatarme, está de pié a mi lado con la sartén en su mano, Francis está inconsciente junto a mí y yo, sin controlar muy bien mis actos me abrazo a la cintura de la mujer que me ha rescatado mientras dejo vía libre a mis lágrimas que siguen cayendo como si mis ojos fueran unas jodidas fuentes.

Toris no tarda en entrar también, seguido de su estilista que aparte de estar muy pero que muy plana no se despega de él.

-Lovino… ¿Estás bien?-Pregunta el tributo preocupado.

No, si te parece estoy llorando de felicidad por que casi me violan.

-No te preocupes…- Eli me acaricia la cabeza en un intento de consolarme- No voy a dejar que te haga nada más ¿vale?

Asiento como puedo y entonces la otra estilista se agacha mi lado (si, sigo en el suelo).

-¿Te ayudo a ponerte eso?

Me quedo mirándola unos segundos, tiene la chaqueta del traje en las manos pero eso es lo más importante. Su voz, aunque se muy fina es una voz de tío. ¡Pero no puede ser! Lleva falda.

-Soy Feliks, el estilista de tu compañero.

¡Es un puto travolo!

-No me toques, yo puedo solo. ¡Cazzo!

Me visto rápidamente y permito que el jodido travolo me arregle el pelo y el traje antes de salir.

Espero que el resto de gente con la que me cruce sea más normal.

Pobre Lovi… lo tiene que haber pasado fatal (aunque yo he sido la culpable de eso… da que pensar). La verdad es que des del momento en que decidí que Francis sería el estilista de Romano ya tenía claro que intentaría violarlo pero en un principio me hubiera gustado que el rescatador fuera Toño…

Por otro lado, Feliks tenía que ser un estilista por que sí, porque él lo vale pero pega más como estilista de Toris ¿no?

Un aviso, la autora es extrmeadamente influenciable así que si antes de escribir un capitulo a leído algún fic RusiaxEspaña (como es el caso de hoy) es muy probable de que la lie parda y consiga que salga algo entre esos dos. Aunque intentaré aguantarme. Solo aviso para que nadie se sorprenda.

Por cierto, se agradecen muchos los reviews que me vais dejando, me animan a seguir con esto.

Muchas gracias por los comentarios a Nyx Selene, atan1, Yaya Romance, ariadonechan, Thalitez, Laila.X. y diría que no me dejo a nadie.


	5. Cabalgata

Disclaimer: Ni los personajes de Hetalia ni Los Juegos del Hambre me pertenecen. Son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.

Advertencias: Nada, este capítulo no tiene nada por lo que advertiros.

Disfrutad de la lectura

Me siento como si mi primer día de cole se repitiera solo que ahora Feliciano ya no está soltando sandeces y preguntándole a todo dios si quería ser su amigo, tampoco está mamá con ese bonito vestido verde que tan bien le quedaba, ni el viejo riéndose de forma molesta, ahora estoy solo, con una loca sartenera, un travolo, un bastardo pervertido y Toris al cual no le puedo describir de otra forma que no sea como a un grandísimo idiota, al mentor de este último aun no lo he podido ver, Elisabetta dijo que estaba haciendo no sé qué cosas y que no debíamos molestarle.

Comentario aparte, el mentor de Toris es un tipo muy raro que parecía llevarse muy bien con mi padre, antes era un tío agradable, incluso para mí, que siempre que se pasaba por casa me daba una piruleta sin que el idiota de mi hermano se diera cuenta. Pensándolo ahora lo más probable es que hiciera lo mismo con él cuando yo estaba mirando hacia otro lado. Des de que ganó los juegos Paulo, si, Paulo, no me gusta ese nombre, cayó en desgracia, se enganchó a la morfina y ahora es un drogata que puede ponerse violento si no te crees lo que te cuenta. Él dice que nació en el Distrito 11, agricultura, y que lo trasladaron al nuestro por no sé qué historia súper complicada separándolo así de su madre y su hermano. Que trágico. Si, es cierto que no nació en el 6 pero de allí a que se invente unas historias como que su padre era activista anti capitolio en el 11 y no sé qué historias más… que voy a decir, el crédulo siempre fue mi hermano el idiota.

Volviendo al tema. Nuestra carroza está en la octava posición (oh! Que sorpresa), está decorada como si fuera una enorme caja de hilos como las que tienen todas las abuelas y tiran de ella dos caballos blancos. Cuando pasamos frente la carroza del siete siento que muero, hay un tío enorme vestido como de árbol-leñador que parece que se nos va a comer a todos y otro vestido más o menos igual que, jo-der, aparte de ser también grandote (aunque no tanto) tiene los ojos increíblemente rojos. Mierda, mierda, mierda. No quiero ir a la arena, ahora mismo soy capaz de hacer marranada y ponerme a patalear en el suelo para que me devuelvan a mi casa pero no creo que pueda ser así que me esfuerzo en poner mi mejor cara de: estoy cabreado, no me molestes y sigo andando bien cerca de Elisabetta.

Toris va andando pocos metros por detrás mientras habla animadamente con su estilista, que suerte que el suyo no haya intentado violarlo… En cuanto a Francis… Elisabetta le ha prohibido acercarse a mí en lo que queda de día por lo que ahora mismo está sentado en la una carroza de más atrás mientras coquetea con la niñita esa del 11, que va vestida como de loli-granjera. Qué asco de tío, ¡si debe tener 12 justos! Me pregunto done estará el idiota sonriente que parecía que iba a cuidar de ella, no se verlo, pero tampoco no es que me importe, que conste.

-¡Francis! Mi mentora parece haberse dado cuenta de la desfachatez del estilista y ahora mismo acaba de darle un sartenazo, ¿de dónde sacará esa sartén?

Me siento en la carroza mientras observo la paliza, Elisabetta parece disfrutar de lo lindo mientras aporrea al bastardo pervertido pero ¿Quién soy yo para decirle nada? Mejor la dejo ser feliz. La niña parece asustada, normal, con ese par de locos cerca… pero justo entonces aparece el chico ese, la abraza y sonríe, me quedo mirándolos unos segundos hasta que me doy cuenta de que el moreno está vigilándome, entonces enrojezco, aparto la cara y me bajo de la carroza, no es que me haya puesto nervioso mor que el chico ese se me haya quedado mirando con esa sonrisa de idiota en la cara, para nada, es solo… que me ha dado un golpe de calor.

Pienso en ira con Toris y el travolo pero solo de pensar en el travolo se me quitan todas las ganas y decido que es mejor ir a ver a los caballos.

No tardan mucho en avisar por megafonía que vayamos preparándonos, que la cabalgata empezará en pocos minutos y todos nos subimos a las carrozas. Se escucha a estilistas y mentores dar los últimos consejos, yo miro a Elisabetta pero esta solo me sonríe y me saluda con la mano, mira tú que bien, mira también a Francis para ver si tiene algo interesante que contarme pero nada, solo está haciendo el subnormal…

-Que nervios…- Toris me sonríe un poco – Feliks me ha dicho que tenemos que hacer ver que estamos tranquilos y que nada de esto nos preocupa demasiado- sale la primera carroza- dice que si los patrocinadores nos ven asustados no se interesaran por nosotros.

Le miro seriamente unos segundos y termino por asentir lentamente justo cuando la quinta carroza sale y la nuestra empieza a moverse. Escucho un bufido a mi lado y veo que el idiota de Toris está con los ojos cerrados haciendo algo que me recuerda a los ejercicios de relajación que hacían Feliciano y el Viejo cuando el primero consiguió el papel protagonista en una obra del cole y estaba tan nervioso que vomitó un par de veces. Iba a hacerlos yo también pero la carroza ya sale y no puedo ponerme a hacer caras raras en frente de una gran multitud.

Un montón de luces me ciegan y cierro los ojos para protegerme de la luz, escucho a la multitud gritar y los abro de nuevo y entonces veo a un montón de gente que grita y baila y grita más fuerte, los miro a todos y sin saber muy bien porque sonrío y les saludo. Enloquecen y yo saludo con más animo, no dejo de sonreír, no sé si es por el nerviosismo o por que la energía de toda esa panda se me ha pegado o qué pero no puedo evitarlo. Es estúpido, le saludo a la gente por la que yo voy a la arena, pero en cierto modo me da igual, ¿para qué voy a preocuparme? Mejor intento caerles bien a ver si así al menos, si sobrevivo a la matanza del primer día, me facilitan un poco mi estancia allí.

Las carrozas se paran delante de la mansión del presidente. Gracias a la euforia ya se me ha pasado el miedo y me quedo viendo al tipo ese blancuzco con desdén. ¿A cuantas operaciones debe haberse sometido? Seguro que a muchas. Ni siquiera sé cuántos años tiene… ¿180? No… no tantos, ¿60? ¿75?

Buuuu… No estoy muy convencida con lo que he escrito pero ya lo he repetido un montón de veces y esta era la menos fail así que… es la que he colgado.

Que ganas tengo de llegar a la arena, estoy casis segura que a partir del momento en que en tren allí colgaré de forma más regular…

Bueno, gracias por seguir el fic y por los comentarios que me dejáis, me ponen muy contenta. Un besote y no os olvidéis de dejar review ^^


	6. De subida

Disclaimer: Ni los personajes de Hetalia ni Los Juegos del Hambre me pertenecen. Son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.

Advertencia: Diría que ninguna…

Disfrutad de la historia ^^

Odio los ascensores, los odio. Me revuelven el estomago y, para que negarlo, me da miedo que se descuelgue y se estampe contra el suelo. Si te paras a pensarlo es una chorrada pero que le vamos a hacer. Al menos yo no lloro como hace el imbécil de Feliciano…

Se suponía que cuando acabara la cabalgata teníamos que reunirnos todos con Emily cerca de los ascensores pero, ¡que mierda!, todo el mundo estaba parado cerca de los ascensores así que hice lo que le había dicho a mi mentora que haría. "Si hay mucho barullo me meto en el ascensor y nos vemos mañana" y eso es justo lo que he hecho y ahora estoy pegado a un cristal que me deja ver la súper fiesta que se ha montando en el Capitolio en honor a los 24 pringados que acabarán en algún sitio, en algún punto desconocido del mundo intentando matarse entre ellos para poder volver a sus casas con sus familias… Que mierda.

El ascensor va parando en todos los pisos, por suerte en el que yo voy (hay dos) había mucha gente de los tres primeros por lo que a la que llegamos al cuarto piso solo quedamos 5 personas: Yo, un chico que parece una especie de robo-coche humanizado que nos mira a todos como si nos fuera a degollar si decíamos algo de su traje (tiene pinta de ser del 6), otro chico que se ha sentado en el suelo y diría que se ha dormido (por las espigas doradas que lleva en todo el traje seguramente es del 9) y por último la loli-granjera y el tonto que cuida de ella (del 11).

En el cuarto piso, aunque no hay nadie que se baje allí, el ascensor se para y se abren las puertas, nadie dice nada, no tardan en cerrarse y el ascensor sigue subiendo.

-Oye…- alguien rompe el silencio- ¡Tu!

Me giro a ver qué pasa y me encuentro con que el chico del 11 mira divertido al del 6.

-¿De qué se supone que vas vestido?

El chico no contesta pero se quita el casco con rudez y puedo ver como las enoooooormes cejas del tipo van juntándose mientras se pasa una mano por el pelo rubio como peinándose pero me da que solo se aguanta las ganas de hundirle la nariz al moreno.

El ascensor vuelve a pararse, piso 5, las puertas se abren, se cierran y el cacharro infernal en el que estoy montado vuelve a moverse.

-¡Cejón!- grita el del 11 con la típica sonrisilla que hacen los niños traviesos cuando saben que van a ganarse una regañina por lo que hacen pero les da igual.

-¡DEJAME TRANQUILO!- grita el rubio perdiendo la compostura y sobresaltando al chico que dormía tan plácidamente en el suelo y que ahora parece que está muy perdido.

La escena hace que la niña suelte una risita, seguida de cerca por una carcajada por parte del moreno.

-Bloody hell… - dice el rubio extremadamente rojo mientras se pasa la mano por el pelo y se ríe un poco.

Y entonces, sin motivo aparente, me rio yo también. Es una risa leve comparada con la del moreno pero, no sé si porque me he mantenido con cara de mala leche todo el rato o porqué, todos (menos el que está durmiendo claro está) se giran a mirarme.

Sexto piso: las puertas se abren y el rubio sale con una sonrisilla en los labios.

-Good night- nos dice.

Las puertas se cierran y el ascensor vuelve a ponerse en marcha.

-No creo que estuviera bien que le llamases cejón. Pobre chico.

-No le compadezcas Lily. Además nos hemos reído todos un rato ¿no?

La niña asiente y el moreno le acaricia el pelo. Es realmente sorprendente que ese chico consiga seguir con esa sonrisa en la situación en la que está, en la que estamos todos. Me pregunto de dónde sacará las fuerzas para cuidar de la ni… digo de Lily, sonreír y encima hacernos reír a todos…

Séptimo piso: las puertas se abren y como no sale nadie se cierran enseguida.

Me doy cuenta de que he estado mirándolos fijamente todo el rato cuando los ojos verdes del más alto se encuentran con los míos. Yo me quedo parado un segundo y después aparto la vista de golpe, sé que tengo la cara de color rojo escarlata pero hago ver como si nada, en cambio el sonríe.

-Del 8 ¿no?

Levanto la vista inmediatamente y le miro como si no creyera que fuera a mí a quien le pregunta. ¡Pues claro que me lo pregunta a mí! ¿A quién si no? ¿Al que duerme?

-¡Ep!- como tardo en responder intenta llamar mi atención.

Meneo un poco la cabeza y lentamente asiento. –Soy del ocho… ¿Por qué lo preguntas? ¿A caso tengo pinta de minero?-mientras pregunto hago un movimiento con el brazo como mostrando mis ropajes.

No sé si he dicho nada gracioso pero él se ríe y Lily sonríe tapándose la boca con la mano.

-Tranquilo… Era solo para entablar conversación.- vuelve a sonreír.

No parece que sea una sonrisa falsa como la que siempre está pintada en el rostro del alcalde de mi distrito, ni falsa como la que usaba mamá para mostrarse amable ante la petarda de la vecina, no, es una sonrisa auténtica y, que mierda, es una muy buena sonrisa.

-Soy Antonio, del 11. – Dice poniéndose la mano en el pecho –Y ella es Lily – la niña sonríe.

Vacilo unos segundos antes de poder contestar. Que raros son los del 11.

-Yo… soy Lovino.

-La pregunta es: -empieza a decir Antonio- ¿Tu quién eres?-Dice pateando levemente al que duerme.

Durante unos segundos parece que no haya escuchado la pregunta per justo cuando Antonio iba a patearle otra vez abre un ojo, nos mira y termina por levantarse del suelo.

Octavo piso: se abren las puertas.

-Buonanotte – digo casi en un susurro.

-Buenas noches- me sonríe Lily

El "bello durmiente" hace un movimiento de cabeza que interpreto como un buenas noches y Antonio sonríe y me dice adiós con la mano.

-¡Hasta mañana Lovi!

Las puertas se cierran.

-¿Que decías?- la voz del recién despierto se escucha levemente, supongo que el ascensor aún no se ha puesto en marcha.

-¡Que quién eres tú!- Dice Antonio

-Ah… Heracles. Del… 9.

-Un placer Heracles. Yo soy Lily y él…

Dejo de oír la voz de la niña y entonces caigo en algo muy importante. ¡EL muy bastardo me ha llamado Lovi! ¡LO-VI! ¿Quién coño se cree que es para llamarme así? Ni siquiera le permito al viejo que me llame así.

Las puertas del otro ascensor se abren y Toris y todo el equipo salen de él.

-¡Has estado fantástico en la carroza Lovino!- Emma me sonríe y se acerca para abrazarme pero yo sigo demasiado molesto con el bastardo ese como para darle mucha importancia. ¿Quién coño se cree que es?

-¿Que os parece si vamos a cenar para celebrar? –Francis se me acerca peligrosamente pero sus intenciones se ven frustradas al ver que Elisabetta se le ha adelantado y me pasa el brazo por encima de los hombros.

-¿Qué te parece si pedimos pasta?- me pregunta guiñándome un ojo.

La verdad es que después de hablar con Antonio y Lily y el supuesto Heracles estoy más tranquilo por lo que me permito el lujo de sonreír en contestación a la pregunta de mi mentora.

-Los del 1 dan mucha impresión.

Mientras cenamos Toris comenta lo que le han parecido los sujetos que iban con ellos en el ascensor.

-En serio, el chico solamente se ve grande. Pero… - se para meterse un trozo de pan en la boca- Natafsa, afartfe de fer muyf fonita- traga- aparte de ser muy bonita parece que pueda matarte sin ninguna complicación en menos de dos segundos.

Yo no digo nada, solo como, pero el resto van soltando algún que otro comentario.

-Pero que no te extrañe- empieza Emma- tiene como mentor al chico que ganó hace tres años. Iván creo que se decía.

-¿El tipo que se los cargó a todos con una vara?- pregunta el travolo.

-Sip, ese mismo, pero no era una vara, diría que era una lanza que, en algún momento se quedó sin punta.

-Pues se ve que le dio igual. –Añade Francis- La verdad es que el primer plano que le hicieron cuando resultó ser el ganador fue aterrador, todo lleno de gotitas de sangre…

-¡Callaos ya!- Dice Paulo, el mentor de Toris.

-¡Eso!- Le apoya Eli- Nos vais a asustar a los niños.

Paulo se ríe, Eli le sigue de cerca y en pocos segundos todos nos estamos riendo.

-¿Entonces, o sea, que querías decir cuando has nombrado al loco ése?- Feliks.

-¡Ah sí! Como iba diciendo. Iván aparte de ser el mentor de Natasha es también su hermano.

-Entonces cuidado con la chica.- Paulo

-Sip. Seguro que es una psicópata como su hermano.

-Pues yo no creo que sea una psicópata Feliks…

Toris es, definitivamente, un idiota integral. ¿Cómo no va a ser una psicópata con el hermano que tiene? Si incluso yo que solo la vi de refilón en lo de las carrozas pude ver que esa chica era un peligro…

-Fua… ¡Estoy llenísimo! Me parece que me voy ya a la cama. O sea, como que estoy algo cansado.

Feliks se levanta de la mesa y se va, eso sí, en la puerta se para y nos envía un beso soplado a todos. Siento un escalofrío y sigo con mi pasta.

-¿Y tu Lovino? ¿Alguien interesante en tu ascensor?

Me viene a la mente cierto chico de risa fácil y ojos verdes pero me apresuro en sacarlo de mi mente con un leve movimiento de cabeza.

-El del 6 que ha caído en mi ascensor parece que pierde rápido la paciencia, el del 9… no ha dejado de dormir hasta poco antes de que yo me bajara y los del 12…- vuelve a aparecer en mi mente la imagen de Antonio y su eterna sonrisa- son un par de tontos que se toman esto como unas vacaciones. - Acabo la frase y aparto mi plato. – Me parece que yo iré a dormir también. Buenas noches.

Escucho como el resto de los comensales me desean las buenas noches y salgo por la puerta.

¡Waaaaaaaa! Estoy bastante contenta de cómo ha salido el capi ^^ A lo mejor solo es porque por fin Antonio ha entrado en juego, o porque he podido nombrar ya algunos, casi todos, los personajes realmente relevantes.

La verdad es que me planteé seriamente lo de dejar de publicar esta historia aunque entonces me paraba a leer los reviews que habéis ido enviando y me sabía muy mal…

Bueno, a ver si ahora que la inspiración ha llegado a mí consigo escribir más de dos capítulos decentes seguidos.

¿Merezco un review? ¿Sí? Si dejas uno… No, mejor. Si no dejáis review el ascensor se descolgará poco antes de llegar al decimosegundo piso con todo lo que eso comporta ;).


	7. Rutina

**Disclaimer: ****Ni los personajes de Hetalia ni Los Juegos del Hambre me pertenecen. Son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.**

**Advertencia: Un Lovino en bolas, Inglaterra un poco atontado para mi gusto, Francia y diría que ya esta… **

**Disfrutad de la historia ^^**

Los gritos de Eli y Emma me despiertan. Las dos han entrado en mi habitación y una me destapa (parece que le da igual que vaya en calzoncillos) mientras la otra me prepara la ducha.

-¡Venga dormilón! Dúchate y quítate la pereza de encima que hoy tienes entrenamiento.- Hay que ver lo estridente que parece la voz de Elisabetta cuando uno recién se levanta.

Emma sale del baño con una toalla en las manos. –Tienes la ducha preparada y esperándote.- dice sonriente- He dejado ropa para que te vistas en el baño.- me da un beso en la mejilla que hace que enrojezca como buenos días y se sienta en la cama echándome a mí.- ¡Venga! Que son las nueve.

Refunfuñando me pongo de cuatro patas y voy hasta el baño así, me da palo levantarme. ¿Algún problema? Me meto en la ducha y después de remojarme bien intento descifrar como coño funciona esa ducha de alta tecnología. Tras unos cuantos intentos fallidos y muchos chorros de agua que salían por donde no tenían que salir salgo de la ducha con una toalla enrollada en las caderas.

-¡Lovino!- Emma se escandaliza – Te he dicho que había dejado ropa para ti.

-No me gusta- miento, la verdad es que no me acordaba de la ropa – Prefiero escogerla yo mismo.

-Bueno pues date prisa en venir al comedor. Te esperamos.

Y con esas palabras mi mentora y la representante salen de mi habitación.

Siento la enorme tentación de tirarme a la cama de nuevo pero un gruñido de mi estomago me saca la idea de la cabeza. Tiro la toalla al suelo y me pongo a rebuscar en el armario para ver que encuentro interesante, después de mucho rato consigo decidirme por unos bóxers rojos y unos pantaloncitos negros. En total tardo como unos 20 minutos para acabar de vestirme y salgo de la habitación con una sudadera de manga corta (gris) y unos pantaloncitos aptos para hacer deporte (negros), unas bambas negras y una muñequera que no se de donde he sacado pero que me gusta bastante y que tiene un tomate estampado en un fondo blanco.

-¡Hombre! Ya íbamos a ir a buscarte.- me dice Toris cuando entro en el comedor.

Los dos estilistas me saludan sin sacar la cabeza de los papeles que tienen extendidos en una punta de la mesa. Diría que están acabando de diseñar nuestros trajes para las entrevistas. Y tengo que admitir que ya tengo ganas de ver como es el mío, Francis es un pervertido pero se la da bien eso de la ropa, tengo que admitirlo.

Les dedico un "buenos días" y voy directo al carrito donde me esperan un montón de pastas, galletas y litros y litros de diferentes tipos de café, leche, leche con cacao, chocolate y muchas cosas más que no se nombrar, escojo un par de pastas con café y me siento al lado de Toris dejando una silla de espacio entre nosotros.

-Fuenos dfias – me saluda sin dejar su plato.

Pobre diablo, seguro que pasó mucha hambre en nuestro distrito… Pero eso no le da derecho a comer como un salvaje y se lo hago notar con un gruñido.

-Buenas- digo secamente.

Emma me ofrece algo que ella llama wafles y que resulta que están de muerte, me como tres o cuatro en pocos minutos.

-Bueno chicos -Paulo entra por la puerta sonriente- ¿como se os presenta el primer día de entrenamiento?

Se me acerca y haciendo ver que lleva un micrófono en la mano espera por mi respuesta. Yo me quedo callado unos segundos y trago la gran bola de masa en la que se había transformado el último waffle que me había metido en la boca.

-Bien.

Hace lo mismo con Toris y este sonríe mostrando los dientes llenos de comida y dice:

-Muyf fien.- traga- Aunque estoy algo nervioso.

Paulo se ríe y entonces llega Eli para apartarnos de la comida y dejarnos frente la puerta del ascensor.

-Bueno chicos, que os vaya bien.

Dicho eso la muy guarra se vuelve al comedor y tengo tiempo de ver como se coge un café y un par de tostadas antes de que la puerta del ascensor se abra.

Estaba seguro de que seríamos los únicos que iríamos tan tarde (ya son casi las 10:10) pero me sorprende ver que el ascensor va bastante lleno.

-Lovi~

Antes de que pueda reaccionar unos brazos me rodean por el cuello y me veo estampado contra el pecho del idiota del 11 mientras que Toris nos vigila sorprendido.

-¡Suéltame bastardo! – Digo sacándome al moreno de encima – ¿Quién coño te crees para ir abrazándome y llamándome "Lovi"?

Estoy muy pero que muy cabreado pero parece que eso la da igual al oji-verde que me mira con una sonrisa idiota en la cara.

-¡Pareces un tomatito!

El muy bastardo sigue abrazándome mientras yo me resisto, grito y pateo, Toris entra en el ascensor.

-Buenos días…- dice cortado.

-¡Suéltame bastardo!

-Mira Lovino, llevas la misma muñequera que Antonio.- me giro a ver a Lily, después a mi muñequera y finalmente al bastardo.

Es cierto, llevamos la misma muñequera, pero a mí me queda mejor.

El trayecto en ascensor es bastante más largo de lo que me gustaría (las puertas siguen abriéndose en cada piso, me pregunto si es solo para joder) así que me dedico a observar a los que vamos en el ascensor:

Empezaré con la adorable Lily que me sonríe con ojos adormilados, lleva unos pantaloncitos blancos y un top de color rosa todo esto rematado con una cinta blanca que le recoge el pelo. Después está el idiota, no hace falta que diga que él también sonríe, pero no es para nada adorable, lleva una sudadera roja y unos pantalones de deporte negro más mi muñequera. También hay un chico de pelo negro que nos da la espalda y lleva una especie de traje oriental de color rojo.

-Es Lee Wang – me dice la niña al ver que lo miro – ¿Eres del 12 verdad?- Lee asiente en silencio y se me queda mirando unos segundos antes de volver a girarse hacia la calle.

Mientras estaba girado pude apreciar que tenía las cejas algo gruesas y no puedo evitar recordarme del cejas de ayer por la noche.

-Por cierto, soy Toris – Toris, me había olvidado de él- También del distrito 8.

Lily le sonríe y se presenta a sí misma y a Antonio.

Las puertas se abren por última vez, ya estamos en el gimnasio y la entrenadora en jefe nos espera justo enfrente de la puerta con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y el ceño fruncido.

-No pienso repetir la explicación, si queríais oírla haber venido a la hora.

Los del ascensor murmuramos unos pocos comentarios de disculpa y nos repartimos por los puestecitos de entrenamiento. Antonio me sigue durante un rato hasta que, aprovechando un despiste suyo (que no tarda mucho en llegar) escapo hacía la zona de armamento. Allí me encuentro con el rubio del 6, el cejón de la noche anterior

-Good morning- dice con una leve inclinación de cabeza mientras tensa el arco.

-Buongiorno- digo yo acercándome a él.

La flecha se clava justo en el centro de la diana.

OoOoOoO

Arthur, así se llama el chico del 6, está aguantándose la risa mientras yo intento hacer que la flecha que hay en mi arco al menos se aleje dos metros de donde estamos antes de clavarse en el suelo. Cada vez me cabrea más la mierda esta, ¡tengo la puta puntería en el culo!

-Se ve… Se ve que el tiro con arco no es lo tuyo- dice el cejón ya rompiendo a reír.

Hijo de puta… Que a ti se te de bien la mariconada esta no quiere decir que sea sencillo para el resto de la gente…

Dejo el arco en su sitio, le tiro el carcaj al entrenador (al cual se aguanta la risa también) y me voy refunfuñando de ese maldito puestecito.

-Cazzo.

Llego al centro del gimnasio y me paro para ver qué es lo siguiente que puedo hacer. El tiro con arco se lo dejo al cejón, eso está claro, hay también puestecitos con todo tipo de armas blancas pero después de mi fracaso con las flechas no me veo con ánimos para probar con ninguna de esas armas, a lo mejor mañana. Están los puestecitos de técnicas de supervivencia y eso, seguro que son más sencillos así que me encamino para allí.

Paso el primero dónde Toris está pintándose la cara con barro por simple vergüenza ajena, si me paso por allí será cuando no haya nadie. En el segundo Lily me sonríe mientras la monitora le grita a un chico peli-blanco que no se meta unas bayas en la boca, que son veneno y le matarían pero este le contesta gritando que él es awesome ¿Qué tienen que ver los cojones con comer trigo? Niego con la cabeza y miro a la rubita con pena antes de seguir avanzando. El tercero me convence más (está vacío) y me siento. La monitora me sonríe y me da una cuerda.

Empezamos con unos pocos nudos muy fáciles y como ve que no soy muy torpe me enseña uno que dice que me irá muy bien para cazar animalitos pequeños y aves, este también me resulta fácil y pasamos a cosas más grandes. Al cabo de hora y media me levanto del puestecito, le doy las gracias a la monitora y me voy pensando en cuál de estos tributos será lo suficientemente despistado como para que pueda dejarle colgado de un árbol.

Después de intentar hacer anzuelos durante un buen rato agradezco a los cielos que suene la campana anunciando que, por fin, es hora de comer. Antes de que pueda levantarme Lily, que estaba en el puesto de al lado, se pone a mi lado y me mira con esos enormes e inocentes ojos verdes. Sé que me va a pedir algo, seguramente preferiría rechazar lo que fuera que dijera pero si me mira con esa cara no podré decirle que no por lo que suspiro resignado.

-Buenos días Lovino- bueno, al menos es educada – Me estaba preguntando si querrías comer conmigo y con Antonio. Comer solo es muy triste…- añade intentando convencerme.

Asco de niña adorable… ¿Como coño voy a negarme si me lo pregunta con esa vocecita? Mi plan de comer solo y tranquilito se ha ido a la mierda. Ya… qué más da.

Por supuesto acabo cediendo a su petición y la acompaño hasta una mesita dónde hay un montón de tipos de sopa diferentes, Antonio no tarde en unírsenos, y Toris, y el tipo de pelo blanco que resulta llamarse Gilbert y es más insoportable de lo que yo pensaba que lo pudiera ser nadie, y Arthur, y otro, y otro y otro más y unos que seguramente también querían estar tranquilitos pero no pudieron negarse a Lily y al idiota… En resumen, estamos todos los malditos tributos comiendo como buenos hermanos alrededor de los carritos. Eso me cabrea, me cabrea muchísimo. ¿A caso no se acuerdan de por qué mierdas estamos aquí? ¡Se supone que quieren que nos matemos en la Arena!

Siento una mano que me acaricia la cabeza y por un momento cierro los ojos y disfruto del cálido contacto hasta que algo fresco y liso se me estampa en la mejilla.

-Lovi~

Mierda.

-Te veía muy pensativo. ¿No te gusta la comida de aquí? Si está deliciosa.

Antonio, el muy idiota se me sienta al lado. Lo que me había estampado en la mejilla es un tomate, un maldito tomate. Maldito y grande y rojo y, ciertamente se ve bueno… Rápidamente se lo quito de las manos y le doy un mordisco, no vaya a ser que me lo quite. El se ríe.

La comida pasa tranquilamente, de vez en cuando alguien se ríe, es relajante. Aunque tenga a Antonio dándome el coñazo me permito el lujo de reírle alguna de las pocas gracias que hace que sea mínimamente graciosa.

OoOoOoO

Los días pasan con tranquilidad, no hay momento en el que me quede solo, si no está Antonio está Lily o Arthur al que parece que le caigo bien.

-Es insoportable.

Estamos sentados con la espalda apoyada en el carrito del pescado mientras nos acabamos la comida.

-Esa vocecita chillona más la risa, chillona, i el "I'm a hero" me van a destrozar los nervios, es que lo veo, tendré pesadillas dónde alfred me persiga gritando: ¡Mira que heroico soy! O alguna chorrada de ese estilo…

-Te aguantas –me río un poco- Eso es un castigo divino por reírte cuando yo me quejo del idiota de Antonio.

-Dios… mi cabeza. Parece que va a estallar.

Escuchamos uno de esos insoportables "I'm a hero" de Alfred y Arthur suspira exasperado.

-Me apuesto lo que quieras a que lo grita en la entrevista…

-Seguro que si, Alfred gritará eso y Gilbert no podrá evitar decir: soy awesome cada tres palabras. Malditos bastardos…

Seguimos comiendo en silencio hasta que llega Lily con una bandeja con una especie de montañitas de espuma de color rosa y, para desgracia nuestra, Antonio y Alfred la siguen de cerca.

-¡Lovi por fin te encuentro!- paso de él completamente.

-Artie~ ¿Porque te escondes del hero?

-El "hero" me produce migraña…

-Hahaha, no digas tonterías.- Arthur entorna los ojos y me mira como diciendo: ¿a que es insoportable?

-¿Qué debe llevar? – Pregunta Lily

-Supongo que fresa, frutas rojas o colorantes – dice Arthur metiéndose una cucharadita en la boca.

-Waaaaa dame un poco del tuyo, _please_.- Alfred ira al cejón con ojos de cachorrito, el muy bastardo se ha acabado su mus en menos de cinco segundos.

-Y una mierda- responde Arthur cortante.

-Porfas~

-No.

-Porfiiiiii.

-No.

-Porfa, porfa, porfa, porfa, porfa, porfa, porf…

-¡Vale! ¿Si te doy del mío te callas?- Arthur acaba por ceder ante la insistencia del oji-azul.

Mientras el par de rubios bastardos protagonizan una escena que a mí me produce vergüenza ajena (Alferd con los ojos cerrados y la boca abierta diceindo: aaaaah, mientras espera que el cejón se lo dé en la boca directamente, que fuerte me parece) Antonio sigue especulando sobre lo que podría llevar la mus.

-Pues yo creo que lleva rosas.

-¿Cómo va a llevar rosas _bastard_? Las rosas no se comen. – dice Arthur intentando recuperar la cucharita que Alfred muerde como si fuera un perro para jugar aunque no parece que al cejón le haga mucha gracia.

-Pues Ore-sama le da la rozón a Toño, las cosas estas tienen que llevar rosas por narices– Gilbert se suma a nuestra conversación y me quita un poco de mus con el dedo.

-Claro que si-dice mi, digo el bastardo. EL no MÍ, que quede claro. Después le da su mus al alvino.- Yo no quiero más, comete la mía y no se la quites a Lovi que si no se pone de mal humor.

-¡Vete a la mierda Bastardo! No me digas Lovi

-Lovi~- empieza Gilbert.

-Lovilove~- sigue Antonio.

-¡CALLAROS DE UNA VEZ BASTARDOS! Maldición, si es que sois unos incordios.

Des del primer día de entrenamiento comemos todos juntos, aprovechamos para contarnos cosas sobre nuestros respectivos distritos y distraernos con chistes malos. No es que me haya hecho amigo de todo el mundo, eso es imposible, pero he conseguido formar parte de un grupo sin intervención de mi hermano, y eso para mí es un gran paso.

El segundo día por la mañana Gilbert, al que le dolía la cabeza y no hizo mucho alboroto, me enseñó a manipular y lanzar cuchillos cosa que se ve que da me da bien, y des de entonces que está o pegado a mí o a Lily o si no dando por culo al primero que pasa y le hace un mínimo de caso.

OoOoOoO

-Lovi…

-No me llames así bastardo.

-¿A ti te pone triste que hoy sea el último día de entrenamiento? –pregunta ignorándome.

Le miro unos segundos en silencio mientras pienso. Estamos sentados en el suelo de la zona de armamento, Gilbert duerme con la cabeza apoyada en la falda de Antonio mientras Lily práctica con las flechas con el cejón mientras Alfred revolotea buscando la atención de este último.

-No se – respondo al final – La verdad es que no quiero entrar en la Arena pero tampoco me gusta esta situación. Es rara.

Se ríe – Veo que no soy el único al que le resulta un poco incomodo el hecho de comer, reír y pasar el rato con la gente a la que tendré que matar…

-Sí, es violento…

-¡Bieeeeen!- El grito triunfal de Lily hace que nos olvidemos de nuestra conversación y fijemos los ojos en ella.

La chica da saltitos toda feliz mientras Alfred aplaude con demasiada emoción. El chico este todo lo hace con demasiada emoción. Gilbert despierta y se pone a aplaudir también aunque juraría que no tiene ni pajolera idea de por qué lo hace.

-¿Lo has visto Antonio? ¡Le he dado al pájaro! – se acerca corriendo a mostrarle el blanco móvil con su flecha clavada con una sonrisa resplandeciente en la cara.

-¡Es fantástico Lily!

No pasa ni media hora, en la que no dejan de celebrar las increíbles mejoras de Lily, antes de que suene la alarma diciéndonos que ha acabado la jornada de entrenamiento de hoy. La última. Mañana solo nos quedará prepararnos para la entrevista.

Nos subimos todos en el ascensor. Estamos todos en el mismo, yo, Lily, Antonio, Alfred, Arthur y Gilbert también está Toris y su amiguito tembloroso. Por último, cuando las puertas ya se cerraban entra, Natasha, cosa que solo parece gustarle al bastardo subnormal de Toris. El muy capullo dice que se ha colgado de ella. En los tres días de entrenamiento no he visto arma que se le resista a Natasha, ni siquiera se ha molestado en meterse en los puestecitos de supervivencia, ni siquiera ha comido con el grupo como hacía el otro chico de su distrito. Es que es muy bonita pero da miedo, mucho, mucho miedo, eso solo deja claro que Toris no está bien de la cabeza.

Primer piso, las puertas se abren y nos encontramos cara a cara con el enorme vencedor, mentor y hermano de la dama de hielo, Iván. El tío da más miedo de lo que recordaba, es extremadamente alto, muy rubio, y sonríe de manera infantil, cosa que en vez de tranquilizar a nadie da más cague aún. Cazzo. Tiro atrás hasta que mi espalda choca contra algo, algo que resulta ser Antonio que me mira sonriente.

-No te preocupes -me susurra muy cerca de la oreja- este no entrará en la Arena.

No es que eso me tranquilice mucho pero es mejor verlo así que no como yo lo veo: alguien con la misma sangre que ese… ese psicópata, estará en la arena con todos nosotros.

Las puertas se cierran y hay un suspiro general.

-Que miedo da ese hombre – dice Lily saliendo de detrás de Antonio.

-Es un psicópata, no sé como no lo encierran. Hahaha.- Alfred que se había quedado congelado ante la presencia del grandullón parece que ha revivido en cuanto se han cerrado las puertas.

-No es para nada awesome.

-Pues se-se ve que, que la he-hermana ma-mayor es en-en-enferme-mera en el 1, y-y es una per-persona muy-muy a-agrada-ble -dice el niño tembloroso que sube con Toris- O, o eso pa-parecía p-por, por la tele…

Piso 2, se para el ascensor.

-¡El _hero _se baja aquí! – Dice saliendo con pasos grandes- Good night Artie.

Se cierran las puertas.

-Artie~- Antonio repite con sorna lo última palabra del "chico maravilla" cosa que hace que Arthur enrojezca.

-¡Callate _you bastard_!

-A mi no me digas "bastard" cejón.

-¿Cejón? ¿Quéç coño dices idiot? No te metas con mi aspecto.

-Como no me voy a meter con tu aspecto si parece que has huido de un circo.

Piso 3, las puertas se abren, se baja un tributo.

Las puertas se cierran y Arthur manda a la mierda a Antonio que prefiere ignorarle y se pone a hablar con Gilbert sobre alguna que otra tontería.

Llegamos al siguiente piso en silencio, las puertas se abren pero nadie sale, no tardan en cerrarse y el ascensor se pone en marcha de nuevo.

Piso 5 se abren las puertas y Raivis se despide de nosotros tartamudeando. Hay que ver con el niño ese, no deja de temblar el muy bastardo.

Subimos en silencio, o lo haríamos si no fuera por el monólogo de Míster Awesome, que, para que engañarnos, no le importa a nadie. Bueno, Antonio parece prestarle atención pero… ese bastardo no cuenta.

Piso 6.

-Good night.- se despide Arthur- Por cierto Gilbert, me has provocado un dolor de cabeza insoportable.

Risita general, se cierran las puertas.

-¡Toño! ¿Has oído lo que ha dicho el cejón?

-Es un idiota Gilbo, no le des importancia.

La puerta vuelve a abrirse, séptimo piso, Gilbert se baja.

-¡Buenas noches mis fans! –Gilbert grita a pleno pulmón con los puños en alto – No sufráis, volveremos a vernos mañana.

Las puertas se cierran. No es por nada pero ojalá se lo carguen en el baño de sangre del principio de los juegos.

-Suerte que se ha bajado… - digo pasándome una mano por el pelo.

-¿Gilbo? Si es un tío súper entretenido, te hace reír mucho.

Le miro con el ceño fruncido y, aprovechando el espacio que ha quedado en el ascensor me alejo de ese bastardo tomatero.

Piso 8 las puertas se abren y Toris y yo nos bajamos del ascensor con un simple adiós, Emma, Paulo y Elisabetta nos esperan sonrientes frente la puerta.

-Buenas noches Lovi~- maldito bastardo…

-¿Quién es?- pregunta Emma con los ojos brillosos.

-Un idiota al que parece que le caigo bien.

-¿Solo eso? – Eli me mira con una sonrisa turbadora.

-¡Pues claro que si! Cazzo…

Me alejo de ellos lo más rápido que puedo y me meto en el comedor donde me recibe una imagen asquerosa. Francis, el cual había estado tranquilitos los últimos días, vestía solo unos pantalones demasiado cortos y ajustados y meneaba el trasero mientras parecía que escogía un vino o algo así.

-Lovino- dice casi ronroneando- ¿Qué prefieres? ¿Tinto o Rosado?

-Lo que quiero es que te pongas una sabana encima de la cabeza que e tape entero –le ladro.

-Hon hon hon… Que malo eres conmigo mon amour…

Se acerca a mi peligrosamente hasta que me tiene contra la pared y el muy bastardo se da el lujo de lamer, ¡Lamer!, mi rulo.

-¡2 metros Francis!- Elisabetta entra con la sartén en alto y el pervertido se aleja de mí dejándome hecho una masa de nervios a punto de llorar. – ¿Estás bien?

Como puedo asiento y ella me acompaña a la mesa y me deja sentado entre ella y Paulo.

-No entiendo porque te niegas a recibir mi amour Lovino…

Y entonces consigo reaccionar.

-¡Quién va a querer recibir nada de ti!

-Yo se que en el fondo tu mueres por mis be…

Un cuchillo pasa rozándole la oreja y eso lo calla. Me mira con los ojos desorbitados y se toca el pelo.

-¿Por qué no me habías dicho que se te daban bien los cuchillos? –Pregunta mi mentora algo molesta.

-No le di importancia- digo yo mientras me meto una cucharada de sopa.

-¡Es sorprendente Lovino!- Emma aplaude y Paulo asiente.

Mientras ellos me felicitan el travolo corre a ver cómo está el pervertido y Toris les mira preocupados.

De alguna manera cuando Francis vuelve a sentarse todo rastro de perversión ha desaparecido de su rostro.

-Si – dice – tu puntería es sorprendente.

Acabo de cenar y como estoy reventado me voy a mi habitación.

**Bieeeeeeeen, me gusta cómo me ha quedado, he podido introducir todos los personajes con los que tengo intención de jugar más aunque nunca se sabe, a lo mejor aparece algún que otro que me parezca lo suficientemente interesante.**

**Por otro lado, me parece que los personajes me quedan muy raros, no tienen mucha personalidad que se diga pero si los hago con la personalidad exagerada original me questa muchísimo avanzar con la história.**

**Supongo que ya os habéis dado cuenta de que no voy a nombrar a todos los tributos, son muchos y, no es por nada, pero depende de cómo quede este me gustaría seguir con la continuación de las novelas, EN LLAMAS, y si me los cargo a todos aquí después no podrá ser…**

**PD: el otro tributo del 1 es Cuba, alguien lo había preguntado…**

**¿Merezco reviews? Seguro que sí, aunque sea solo para decir hola xD**

**Bye~**


	8. Preparados

**Disclaimer: ****Ni los personajes de Hetalia ni Los Juegos del Hambre me pertenecen. Son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.**

**Advertencia: Un intento de Lovi "Casanova" y chorreras y volantes, bueno, y Francis.**

**Nota informativa: Como des de que os dejé durante un largo tiempo sin subir nada me juré a mi misma que actualizaría todas las semanas entre lunes y miércoles y vengo atrasándome un "poquillo" cuelgo dos capítulos de golpe, así que comentarios en el siguiente.**

**Disfrutad de la historia ^^**

Día de la práctica individual delante de los jueces (a los que yo no supe ver en los tres días de práctica). Para que engañaros, ese día me levanté tarde, llegué justo cuando Toris se iba por la puerta. Como había ido corriendo hasta la sala de espera llegué hecho caldo y solo de entrar ya tuve el "gusto" de escuchar a Antonio.

-¡Lovi pareces un tomatito!

-Vete a la mierda bastardo.

Me acerco a los dos tributos del 11 y me siento a su lado.

-Ya pensábamos que no ibas a venir- dice Lily mirándome preocupada.

-Es que me he quedado dormido, ayer me costó enganchar el sueño…

-Yo también estaba muy nervioso ayer por la noche- empieza Antonio- ¡estuve a punto de ir a verte Lovi!

-¿Para qué mierda vas a venir a verme bastardo?

-No se… te echaba en falta- dice riendo al final.

Esa respuesta me deja traspuesto por unos segundos en los que seguramente también enrojezco porque es Antonio, abrazándome a traición el que me saca de mi trance.

-Pareces un tomatito Lovilove.

-¡Ya deja de llamarme así bastardo! Maldición…

Lily se ríe de nosotros. Y seguimos hablando tranquilamente hasta que me llaman a entrar.

-Buena suerte Lovino- dice la niña.

-¡Enséñales lo que es bueno Lovi!

Me despido de ellos con un leve movimiento de mano sin siquiera girarme y entro en el gimnasio. Me parece raro verlo todo vacío pero ignoro esa sensación de soledad y me voy directo a los cuchillos, tal y como Eli dijo.

Cojo unos cuantos cuchillos pequeños y finos y los voy tirando hacia las dianas que hay en el campo, todos van donde yo quería, aunque los blancos están bastante cerca y eso no parece impresionar a los jueces así que decido subir un poco el nivel. Recupero todos los cuchillos y empiezo a tirarlos ahora a los blancos más lejanos, estoy contento de ver que, aunque no se clavan exactamente donde yo quería no se van muy lejos. Cuando miro a los jueces hay un par que me está mirando pero solo un par. Cazzo.

Decido pasar a los cuchillos grandes. Estos no se tirarlos por lo que me acerco a uno de los maniquís y me dedico a apuñalarlo primero y descuartizarlo después. Cuando me giro a ver qué piensan los jueces ninguno me mira. Eso me enfurece por lo que me acerco a su mesa y clavo el enorme cuchillo que tenía en la mano en la mesa.

-¡Qué coño se tiene que hacer para que le presten atención a uno!- inmediatamente después de clavar el cuchillo ya me arrepiento profundamente de lo que he hecho pero aun así… ya la he cagado, que importa si la cago un poco más.

Aprovechando la rabia que siento arranco el cuchillo de la mesa y lo lanzo justo al corazón de uno de los muñecos pero no le doy ni de lejos, a cambio corto la cuerda de uno de los sacos de arena que había colgados en el techo y eso queda mucho mejor por lo que les sonrío con prepotencia a los jueces y me voy.

-Bastardos…

OoOoOoO

Más tarde, en el comedor de nuestro piso no quiero decir nada y me mantengo callado y algo tembloroso esperando ver que deciden hacer los jueces conmigo.

-Seguro que me ponen un 4 máximo, a nadie le impresiona ver a un chico meneando una espada en el aire como lo he hecho yo…

-Osea Toris, tu tranqui ¿si?- el travolo intenta consolarlo con esa voz que me pone los pelos de punta- Si la puntuación no importa si no es que es superior a un 9.

-Lo que dice Feliks es verdad chico- Paulo entra en acción- además podrían pensar que solo lo haces para despistar…

-¿Y a ti Lovino? ¿Cómo te ha ido la práctica? – me pregunta Eli de la misma manera que una madre le preguntaría a su hijo como le ha ido el cole.

-Pché.

¿Es que no podía dejarme simplemente tranquilo? ¿Qué coño le costaba? Che palle.

-Callaos todos que empiezan a decir puntuaciones.

Francis sube el volumen justo cuando empiezan a salir caras en la pantalla.

Primero sale la foto del tributo, luego un numero del 1 al 12 dónde 1 es un asco y 12 es sobrenatural. Los Tributos del 1, el 2 y el 4 sacan todos entre 8 y 10, como es normal, son los profesionales…. Natasha saca un 10, Alfred un 9. Seguro que está celebrándolo a gritos un montón de pisos más abajo. El resto sacamos siempre de 7 en abajo o eso es lo que pasa normalmente.

Cuando aparece la foto de Toris precedida por un flamante número 6 el equipo aplaude contento y parece que Toris va a llorar de la emoción. Mientras ellos celebran yo me hundo en mi silla empezando a prepararme la explicación de cómo puedo haber sacado un 0… por eso me sorprende tanto ver un 8 detrás de mi foto.

-Esa puntación no es de "pché" Lovino- me dice Elisabetta despeinándome.- Se ve que si que se te daban bien de verdad los cuchillos.

La ignoré bastante, quiero decir, ¿Quién le va a hacer caso a Eli si está tan extremadamente sorprendido como lo estoy yo ahora? Un 8, un 8 ni más ni menos. Sonrío prepotente pero eso sí, no le voy a contar a nadie que es lo que he hecho. No es que me da vergüenza ¡Qué va! Es solo que no les importa.

Después de eso no pasó nada interesante, cenamos entre comentarios de apoyo y nos fuimos a dormir tempranito.

Bueno, me parece interesante que sepáis el resto de notas de los cuatro bastardos que nos juntábamos en los entrenamientos.

Como ya he dicho, Alfred tiene un 9, Arthur un 7, Gilbert un 8, Antonio un 7 y Lily un 6

OoOoOoO

-Lovino mon amour… ¿No podrías probar de sonreír un poquitín para mí?

-¿Para ti? Ni muerto.

-¿Y para el chico de ayer? Antonio ¿no?

-¿Para qué coño le voy a sonreír a él?

-No se… parece que os lleváis bien…

-Hon hon hon… ¿Así que nuestro pequeño Lovino ha encontrado el amour?

-¿Queréis dejar de decir chorradas de ese calibre? Maldición.

Eli y Francis pasean por mi habitación, yo estoy tirado en la cama. Están intentando encontrar la manera de que delante de la multitud no parezca solo un crío con mala leche pero eso es bastante complicado.

-¿Y es guapo? Si tú dices que no te interesa puedo ir yo a verle…

-¡Francis!- por suerte Eli me defiende ante el bastardo pervertido-¿No ves que si te lo tiraras Lovino se deprimiría y entonces sí que no tendría ninguna oportunidad de volver a casa?

-¡Zorra! Creía que ibas a defenderme.

-No te enfades mi vida… lo decía en broma.

Hundo la cara en los almohadones para disimular la rojez extrema de mis mejillas.

-Pero déjame que te pregunte, sin cachondeos por en medio, ¿A ti te gusta?

-Como va a gustarme el bastardo ese que solo sabe sonreír, ¿y esa cara de idiota? Es un inútil al que le parece entretenido estar a mi lado. ¡Solo me da el coñazo por que no tiene nada mejor que hacer y así se aprovecha de que me cae bien para apuñalarme en la arena sin ningún problema!

Me da rabia admitirlo pero Antonio en realidad me cae bien (solo me cae bien), por eso estoy tan molesto con Eli y el Pervertido ¿es que no pueden entenderlo? Uno se puede llevar bien con alguien sin que signifique que le gusta ¿no? Además, yo ya soy bastante posesivo des de siempre, es completamente normal que me cabree si veo que un subnormal como Gilbert coquetea con él, aunque sea solo de cachondeo, es normal que me hierba la sangre al ver como Arthur en cierta manera e abrazaba por la espalda para ayudarle a coger bien el arco, todo eso es normal…

-Cariño… No llores…

-¡No estoy llorando!- grito con la cara hundida entre los cojines.

-Lovino… - Francis, ignorando la norma de Elisabetta de no acercárseme a más de 2 metros si no es estrictamente necesario, se ha sentado a mi lado y apoya una mano consoladora en mi espalda.- Todos hemos sufrido por _amour_ alguna vez, incluso yo.

-QUE NO ME GUSTA- grito fuera de mi.

Francis se ríe levemente y me rasca un poco la espalda- yo no creo que sea como dices _ma cher_, nadie llora así por alguien que no te cae bien… Pero bueno- dice levantándose tan contento- Esto son los Juegos del Hambre ¿no?

Mientras Francis hablaba Elisabetta ha tirado de mí hasta obligarme a sentarme en la cama y me abraza con mimo mientras me acaricia el pelo con tranquilidad.

Asiento sorbiendo los mocos y separándome de mi mentora que me tiende un pañuelo.

-Pues ala, quítate las lagrimas y los mocos y vamos a ver si podemos hacer que la audiencia babee por ti ¿te parece? Y así de paso les dejas claro a todos y cada uno de los infelices de los tributos de los otros distritos que no piensas morir sin luchar.

Minutos después ya estoy lo suficientemente calmado como para reemprender la tarea de buscar alguna faceta que pueda mostrar al público, ya sea real o inventada. Entre los dos se dedican a intentarme parecer adorable, soberbio, y mil cosas más pero ninguna acaba de funcionar. Mientras ellos discuten yo me mantengo calladito y obediente permitiendo que Francis intente hacer algún tipo de peinado raro en mi de vez en cuando.

-Y nosotros que creíamos que ya lo teníamos todo hecho con ese 8…- suspira mi mentora.

-¡Ya se! ¿Y si te hacemos ver como a un seductor?- propone Francis- ¿Qué te parece Eli?

-Me parece viable, si, me gusta bastante la idea, Lovino es lo suficientemente guapo como para que le vean como a todo un Casanova. A ver Lovino, intenta seducirme.

Las palabras de mi mentora hacen que abra los ojos de par en par, ¿cómo coño voy a seducir a alguien que ahora mismo ocupa un lugar parecido al de una madre para mí? Es imposible.

-¿Cómo quieres que te seduzca?¡ Eres mi mentora! No puedo seducirte.

-Entonces pidamos que nos envíen a alguien para que el seduzcas.- Francis ya está con el teléfono en la mano.

-NO, bastardo no hace falta, en serio, no llames a nadie.

-Entonces seduce a Eli.

Con e ceño fruncido miro a Francis, después a Eli, otra vez a Francis y veo que este está de nuevo con el auricular en la oreja por lo que decido actuar rápido.

-Bueno… Vamos a ver…

Miro a mi mentora que me mira con ojos brillantes en espera de un montón de cursilada supongo yo y bueno, nunca se me han dado mal esas cosas, todos los hombres de mi familia somos muy atractivos y sabemos cómo se tiene que tratar a una mujer para que caiga rendida a tus pies, pero una cosa es una mujer y la otra es Elisabetta.

-Estoy esperando~- dice con voz cantarina.

La muy guarra se lo está pasando teta, eso seguro. Fijo que nunca nadie le ha coqueteado como Dios manda, pues ahora verá como se hacen las cosas en la familia Vargas.

Cojo aire y le acaricio la mejilla con delicadeza, en un primer momento no digo nada, solo la miro y la acaricio con ternura, cuando ella empieza a ponerse roja por el intenso contacto visual decido hablar.

-Realmente eres preciosa mi querida Eli...- hago que mi mano se deslice por su pelo y cojo un mecho delicadamente para olerlo y besarlo sin perder el contacto visual ni un segundo. – Eres una delicia para los ojos de cualquiera, como una linda flor que acaba de abrirse y brilla resplandeciente. Oh Elisabetta…-Vaya sarta de chorradas estoy soltando pero sigo, todo sea para que no llamen a ningún sitio, Cojo una flor del florero que hay en mi mesita y se la pongo en el pelo como adorno. Para finalizar mi actuación me acerco a ella hasta que la punta de mi nariz roza la piel de su cuello y suspiro.- Diría que es a esto a lo que le llaman amor…

Una vez termino me alejo lentamente de Eli, la cual me mira sorprendida hasta que Francis le da un empujón y la tira de la cama.

-Házmelo a mi también- pide dando saltitos- pero conmigo no te atures, sigue y sigue hasta que me hagas tuyo.

-Por Dio. ¡Que Asco!- digo apartándolo de un empujón.

-¡Francis!- Eli parece haberse recuperado del shock de ser seducida por alguien tan atractivo como un miembro de la familia Vargas y levanta su sartén contra el estilista pervertido.- ¡2 metros!

Rápidamente Francis se levanta de la cama y se engancha a la pared.

-Bueno, creo que es mejor que yo vaya a acabar con tu traje. Ahora que sabemos en qué lo tengo que ambientar solo me faltan los complementos.

Y así Francis se fue a hacer algo de provecho mientras mi mentora y yo seguíamos con lo del porte y la personalidad (que asco). Por supuesto que en lo que duró mi "entrenamiento especial" no se volvió a comentar nada sobre lo de mi bajón. Estoy seguro que fue solo por los nervios que tengo, realmente no quiero morir…


	9. Listos

**Disclaimer: ****Ni los personajes de Hetalia ni Los Juegos del Hambre me pertenecen. Son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.**

**Advertencia: **

**Disfrutad de la historia ^^**

-¿Muy bien _mon amour_ que te parece el traje?

Después de unas sufridas dos horas en las que el Pervertido no ha dejado de intentar meterme mano aprovechando que tenía que arreglarme para la entrevista y Eli ha tenido que permanecer frente la puerta de la habitación en la que estábamos para que el Pervertido no se sobrepasara por fin puedo ver lo rejodidamente bien que me queda el traje… Francis es un depravado mental pero es exageradamente bueno en lo que hace. Maldición.

Llevo unos pantalones negros algo ajustados, una chaqueta de la misma tela y color que los pantalones que también marca bastante mi figura, una camisa blanca la cual solo lleva botones hasta debajo del pecho por lo que se puede ver la cadena que el Viejo me regaló a la perfección, la cadena y si me muevo mucho estoy seguro que también un pezón pero bueno…, acompañando el traje llevo unos guantes muy cortos negros también, un sombrero adornado con una fina veta blanca y unos brillantes mocasines blancos todo esto rematado con una brillante rosa roja en la solapa de la chaqueta. Francis dice que es un atuendo de gánster o algo así pero en mi Distrito no hay de eso así que no acabo de entenderle.

Salimos y vemos a Toris a lo lejos, el travolo va toqueteando un poco aquí un poco allí intentando dar los últimos retoques al traje del otro tributo mientras Paulo le dice algo con cara de agobio, seguro que el amante de los volantes y él han tenido una larga charla sobre el número máximo de lacios que podía tener el traje o algo así… pobre hombre. Por cierto el traje de Toris es una especia de esmoquin blanco con purpurina, muy, muy sobrecargado pero no le queda del todo mal, mucho volante, chorreras, ¿cintas rosas? Miro al mentor y este niega con la cabeza mientras el estilista (que lleva una especie de vestido rosa fucsia que odio) sigue retocando al pobre Toris mientras este último sonríe resignado.

OoOoOoOoO

Ni siquiera necesito poner un pie en el escenario para sentir que me hierve la sangre, con oír las voces de la gente del Capitolio tengo suficiente. Siento el pulso en el cuello, apretó los puños, cierro los ojos y hago unas pocas respiraciones profundas.

-(Hazlo por el Viejo y el Idiota)- Pienso-(Que alucinen con lo guapo que estoy y que se tranquilicen al ver que estoy bien).

Uno de los coordinadores del show nos indica que podemos empezar a entrar y no tardo en oír murmullos nerviosos y ruido de pasos, abro los ojos y empiezo a andar tras de Gilbert (que lleva un traje morado), las luces me ciegan por un segundo, un segundo en el que también dejo de oír, un segundo de silencio total que no tarda en romperse y dejarme sordo con el bramido colectivo de la audiencia. Supongo que es cosa de las luces y los nervios pero todo me parece magnificado: los colores más vivos, los sonidos más nítidos, incluso la espalda de Gilbert parece más musculada, miro en dirección a la gente pero no veo nada, solo una línea de luz y después negro. Es sorprendente.

Miro a mi derecha y veo al tonto albino con una gran sonrisa prepotente en los labios mientras saluda airosamente con la mano, miro a la izquierda y me encuentro con una cosa destellante y nerviosa que identifico como Toris.

No se por qué pero comparo la sensación que me producen los potentes focos del capitolio junto el ruido de la gente y la banda que toca de fondo con el sol radiante y los aplausos de los padres el día que presentamos una modesta obra de teatro con la escuela en la que yo acabé haciendo de una especie de árbol que hacía profecías, son dos situaciones muy diferentes pero creo que estaba más impresionado el día de lo del árbol. ¿Será por qué ese día no era el último día antes de entrar en la Arena? Seguramente.

La aguda voz del presentador y locutor de los juegos del hambre me saca de mi ensoñación y Im Yong Soo no tarda en surgir del suelo, ya subido a la pequeña plataforma des de donde se harán las entrevistas. Es un tío jodidamente raro, viste ropa rara, se mueve de forma rara, tiene un rizo en el pelo muy, muy raro (el Viejo dice que se parece un poco a los rizos de Feliciano y mío pero a ver, ¡ese rizo tiene una cara joder! Una cara que se adapta a lo que va diciendo el dueño de tan extraño pelo!) y habla de una forma muy rara.

-Buenas noches y bienvenidos a esta nuevo edición de los Juegos de Hambre- daze~!

Veis… esa extraña muletilla sin significado alguno que tanta gracia les hace a mi hermano y al abuelo y tanta rabia me da a mi, ¿es que no se siente gilipollas diciendo esas chorradas?

El presentador cuenta un par de chistes (muy malos) hace un par de bromitas (muy malas) y cundo los asistentes ya tienen una risa fácil invita a subir al escenario a la loca del 1. Natasha.

Le pregunta un poco de todo pero se centra en la relación con su hermano el vencedor loco. Claro que los ignoro por completo, mientras yo me dedico a observar las piernas de infarto que asoman des de debajo de ese mini vestido de falda tan corta, que tan ceñido le va y que me hace darle la razón a Toris en el tema de que está buenísima (esta buenísima pero da miedo, no nos olvidemos). Pasan los tres minutos y la loca es substituida por una gran hombre mulato, con rastas y que sonríe, lleva una horrenda camisa con grandes flores de colores muy raros y que se pasa haciendo bromas inútiles sus tres minutos de entrevista. Después se sube el "superzero" y durante sus tres minutos habla de que es un _hero_ y esas mierdas tan propias de Alfred. Después llega una chica, y dos chicos, y otra chica, y un montón de chicos, pasa Arthur que está de morros todo el rato y Yong Soo se dedica a burlarse de él y de sus cejas, otra chica, un chico, Gilbert con sus "awesomes palabras" y luego voy yo.

Obedezco todas y cada una de las órdenes de Eli y Francis: me levanto con tranquilidad, me coloco bien la chaqueta y empieza a andar con paso airosos hacia la plataforma, antes de llegar allí ya he guiñado un ojo a dos de las cámaras que están fijas en mí y justo antes de subirme a la plataforma regalo una sonrisa arrebatadora al público que chilla enloquecido con voz de mujer.

Estoy metido en mi papel hasta el fondo, no puedo fallar.

-Bueno, bueno, bueno-daze~… Lovino Vargas ¿no? Nieto del famoso Rómulo Vargas ¿me equivoco-daze~?- Asiento en silencio sin dejar que la media sonrisa que he construido se descomponga.

-Interesante. – La carita de su rizo se pone seria – Dinos Lovino… ¿Qué te parece todo esto- daze~?- con un movimiento del brazo abarca todo el escenario y las gradas. Supongo que se referirá al capitolio en general.

-Es sorprendentemente bello Yong, tantas luces y colores… tantas mujeres bonitas- añado con voz ronca. Me siento un jodido idiota.

Yong Soo se ríe, es un buen tipo que siempre se esfuerza en hacer que los tributos parezcan, parezcamos menos asustados y nerviosos, más imponentes y fantásticos. Me da cosa pero no le odio demasiado.

-¿Qué tenemos aquí-daze~? Todo un ligón por lo que veo- le guiña un ojo a la cámara que tiene una lucecita roja encendida y la audiencia no tarda en reírse, yo me limito a seguir con una sonrisa coqueta en los labios y ya.- Seguro que tienes una o dos novias allí en tu distrito- daze~- se ríe.

-Por Dio, no, no podría hacerle eso a ninguna bella señorita, ellas se merecen todas mis atenciones, nada de engañarlas, sería irrespetuoso. Por eso estoy soltero- le guiño al público y cada vez me doy más asco, seguro que los del distrito se ríen a carcajada partida.

-No me extrañaría nada-daze~. No estás nada mal… - me sonríe de forma algo rara y yo me esfuerzo en sonreírle de nuevo mientras el publico ríe.

-Lo siento Yong Soo, mi cariño está reservado única y exclusivamente a las mujeres.

-Oh… lo entiendo- su ricito parece que ría mientras su amo hace ver que se deprime- Bueno Lovino… podría preguntarte por el chico ese, supongo que tu hermano gemelo-daze~.

Hijo de puta… no tienes derecho a mencionar a Feliciano…- Correcto, somos unos gemelos muy unidos.

-Sois idénticos-daze~

-Que va, yo soy el guapo.

Risas.

-He oído que ha pasado algo bastante raro en el Centro de Preparación este año- daze~ Pero nadie ha querido contarnos nada. ¿Qué nos dices tú?

-Bueno… Ha sido interesante. Aunque parezca mentira nunca había pasado unos días tan relajantes en mucho tiempo.

-¿No vas a decirnos más-daze~?

Me pongo un dedo en los labios y niego con la cabeza- Supongo que estará apunto de agotárseme el tiempo pero me gustaría intentar recitar un bonito poema que dedico a las bellas señoritas del Capitolio con las que no he podido compartir ni siquiera cinco minutos, y no es que no me muera de ganas…

El presentador ríe mientras las mujeres del público gritan- Adelante- daze~. Sorprendernos con tu poesía.

Recito sin saber muy bien que digo, el poema no es mío, por supuesto, es de Francis, me hizo memorizarlo mientras me vestía por si el presentador se ponía a hacerme preguntas incomodas y por lo visto me ha ido muy bien, no quiero hablar de Feliciano, no quiero que los del Capitolio sepan nada de él, ya me molesta que sepan que existe.

Mientras el publico aplaude tras mi poema suena la alarma que marca el fin de mis tres minutos y me bajo tranquilamente, con mis pasos airosos, me cruzo con Toris y me siento con las piernas abiertas, como un hombre relajado y seguro de si mismo dice Eli.

Toris tartamudea al principio, después de unas pocas bromas del presentador se relaja y se une a la broma, hablan tranquilamente de una cosa de la otra… Toris se muestra agradable todo el rato, es así, el no necesita disfrazar su forma de ser para que le financien nada… después de Toris viene Heracles que llega somnoliento al escenario, le pega un bostezo a todo el mundo y habla lentamente, después una chica sin importancia, dos chicos bastante grandotes y llegamos a Lily. Es adorable, lleva un vestido verde clarito precioso y tiene las mejillas sonrojadas mientras habla con Im Yong Soo el que no deja de repetirle lo adorable que es- daze~. Y después llega Antonio, con una camisa parecida a la mía de color rojo y unos pantalones extremadamente ceñidos que le marcan mucho, mucho el culo. Aunque no me giro para verle estoy seguro que Francis está haciendo cara de vicioso. Hablan tranquilamente hasta que el presentador presenta el tema del culo de Antonio, la audiencia ríe y grita y él hace cara de idiota, después cuenta una anécdota sobre los problemas que le han dado las duchas estos días con su chorros a presión traicioneros y los perfumes indeseados y con eso se gana al publico por completo. El chico malcarado del 12 que sale después tiene problemas para hacerse notar y la chica que sale última resulta casi invisible.

OoOoOoOoO

Salimos del escenario después de un montón de explicaciones que se han repetido todos los años des de que empezaron los juegos y unos cuantos chistes malos del presentador y nos subimos directamente al aerodeslizador que nos llevará a la Arena. En cada aerodeslizador van los dos equipos de cada distrito, se les de de cenar, se les lleva a la cama y al día siguiente despertaremos ya en la celda donde nos prepararemos para salir a luchar por nuestras vidas.

La verdad es que no me apetece nada de nada.

En la mesa Paulo no deja de darnos consejos a Toris y a mí: que si busquemos agua, que si no nos metamos en el baño de sangre, que no comamos nada que no estemos seguros al 100% de que es comestible, y un par de consejos más que no escucho por qué no me sale de los cojones y porque me es prácticamente imposible prestar atención.

Cuando me bajé del escenario Lily lloraba, decía que no quería que nos subiéramos al avión ese, que estábamos muy bien como estábamos, que podrían dejarnos entrenar un par de días más, me pareció increíble que no fuera Antonio al que estaba abrazada, sino el alvino ególatra pero es que el moreno había desparecido. ¿Entonces sí que era como pensé en un primer momento y la había dejado a su suerte una vez las cámaras se apagaron? La verdad es que no quería que fuera así. Me acerque a Lily y le di unas palmaditas en el hombro antes de que nos obligaran a todos a subir al aerodeslizador.

Sigo metido en mis cosas cuando noto que una mano me sube por la pierna hacia una "delicada" dirección, levanto la cabeza y me encuentro con la cara de pervertido de Francis y suelto un leve chigi. No pasan ni tres segundos para que Eli estampe su maravillosa sartén contra la cabeza del estilista y este caiga a mis pies lloriqueando.

Seguro que en los Juegos de Elisabetta había sartenes entre el material de la Cornucopia, seguro que ella fue de las que se metió en el baño de sangre y luchó por unas armas y unos pocos comestibles, tiene toda la pinta. En cambio yo me veré obligado a salir por patas de allí, como si mi vida dependiera de ello, no, porque mi vida dependerá de ello. Qué triste.

Me levanto sin comer nada más que una pata de pollo y salgo del comedor en silencio, nadie dice nada, nadie quiere decir nada y solo se oyen los lloriqueos de Feliks.

Es deprimente.

OoOoOoOoO

-_Bon jour mon amour~- _La voz empalagosa de Francis me saca de una pesadilla.- Por lo que veo no has dormido muy bien ¿no?

Como puedo me levanto de la cama mientras maldigo todo lo que veo (sobre todo al estilista pervertido) y tardo un poco en hacerme a la idea de que este es mi último día (por qué estoy seguro de que va ser el último). Permito que Francis me ayude con la ropa. En esta edición de los Juegos del Hambre los tributos vestiremos con un soso mono gris oscuro de pantalón largo y tirantes acompañado de una chaqueta negra con borreguillo por dentro y unas buenas botas a lo militar.

-¿Dónde coño van a meternos este año?- pregunto entre quejas varias.

-Con esta ropa en la montaña no. A lo mejor pasáis frío. ¿En una montaña rocosa quizás?

-No se me da bien la naturaleza… Me odia.

-Hon hon hon… ¿Cómo puede odiarte la naturaleza?

-No lo sé pero si digo que me odia es que me odia maldición!

Dejando de lado esta pequeña discusión me mantengo en silencio todo el rato, me pongo la cadena del Viejo y Francis me recoge el flequillo con un par de pasadores.

-¿A que viene la mariconada esta Francis?

-A nadie le gustaría que te mataran por culpa del flequillo. Déjatelos puestos al menos por hoy, esperemos que mañana estés lejos del resto de los participantes.

Asiento en silencio y me siento en la cama mientras Francis pide una botella de agua para mí.

La verdad es que no pienso correr lo más lejos que pueda, ya que van a matarme igualmente creo que podría intentar coger algo, a lo mejor no de la cornucopia pero si de los alrededores. Si por casualidad sobreviviera a hoy y no me llevara nada moriría en menos de dos días.

Me bebo el agua a sorbitos más o menos hasta la mitad, entonces una voz femenina nos dice que nos metamos ya en la plataforma de lanzamiento.

Mientras el cristal que impedirá que me escabulla en el último momento baja escucho como mi estilista me desea suerte. Una vez se cierra del todo dejo de oírle pero aún veo como me saluda y se seca las lágrimas con un cutre pañuelo rosa. Que idiota es el pobre. Me hubiera gustado que Eli estuviera aquí, que me diera un último consejo antes de que me metiera en la Arena o simplemente un abrazo de madre como los que me ha dado estos últimos días pero ella ya debe estar en su cabina hablando con los patrocinadores o simplemente rezando para que mi muerte no sea muy dolorosa.

La plataforma empieza a elevarse, subo la vista al cielo y una luz blanquecina me ciega por un momento, como cuando salí al escenario ayer por la noche, y cierro los ojos. Una suave brisa hace que mi rizo baile y siento que estoy tranquilo, como cuando íbamos con Feliciano a tomar el sol al prado de las afueras, junto a la valla que delimita el Distrito, que bien se está en ese prado. Pero no estoy en el prado, el mismo presentador que ayer hacía chistes malos en el escenario y que hoy lo hace a través de los altavoces que cuelgan del aerodeslizador que hay encima de nuestras cabezas no tarda en recordármelo. Maldito bastardo.

**Bueno… señoras y señores ahora sí que empiezan los juegos del hambre, los 24 tributos están tensos en sus plataformas mientras esperan a que pasen los 60 segundos. ¿Quién pasará del baño de sangre? Lo sabrán en el próximo capítulo. **

**Vale, flipe aparte. Perdón por tardarme tanto en colgar los capítulos pero es que estuve enferma, después sin internet y ahora sigo enferma pero una hace lo que tiene que hacer.**

**Lo de los dos capítulos ha sido únicamente por que cuando acabé el anterior este me salió solo (un poco fail pero solo al fin y al cabo) así que me aproveché y os subo dos de golpe (oh yea!).**

**La verdad es que cuando escribía el principio de este capítulo me deprimí, hay muchos tributos a los que para vosotros no le he puesto cara pero en la lista que me hice yo para ver a quien ponía de que les puse nombre a todos y la verdad que me da mucha penita saber que 23 de ellos morirán en mis manos, me daba tanta penita que incluso me planteé de salvar a más de uno y más de dos, sacar a un grupo indefinido del campo por qué no quiero que mueran TT. Pero no pasará (o eso espero) dije que solo sobreviviría uno y intentaré que así sea, todo sea por el drama.**

**Todo dicho (o eso creo) ¿alguien deja un comentario? Peticiones, quejas, tomates, flores, preguntas… todo se acepta pero no sé si voy a contestar a nada ;). Bye~**


	10. GO!

**Disclaimer: ****Ni los personajes de Hetalia ni Los Juegos del Hambre me pertenecen. Son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.**

**Advertencia: Muerte de personajes**

**Disfrutad de la historia ^^**

La plataforma empieza a elevarse, subo la vista al cielo y una luz blanquecina me ciega por un momento, como cuando salí al escenario ayer por la noche, y cierro los ojos.

Mientras la insistente voz del presentador hace una ligera introducción a los juegos me atrevo a abrir los ojos y la vista que me recibe hace que el alma se me caiga a los pies.

Me encuentro en un ancho parque seco y sin color, justo en medio se encuentra la cornucopia, toda brillante y reluciente, bañada en oro. ¡Joder! Con solo llevarme un trocito pequeñito, pequeñito podría celebrar un banquete para todo el distrito sin problema…

La voz del presentador se calla y es substituida por una potente voz que hace la cuenta atrás des de diez. Entonces me acuerdo de algo realmente importante, aún no sé que coño voy a hacer cuando el gong suene.

Frenético miro hacia ambos lados y me siento desfallecer; Natasha se encuentra a mi derecha, con la espalda egida, toda majestuosa ella, che palle, puede permitírselo, con su increíble habilidad con los cuchillos y su sangre fría podría exterminarnos a todos sin que su lazo se moviera ni un ápice. A mi izquierda está un chico que, como yo, no a podido evitar fijarse en lo cerca que está de la Loca y no deja de temblar, parece un flan… Me suena haberlo visto en los entrenamientos, quizás junto a Toris, rubito y pequeñito, pobre infeliz. Este año han entrado muchos primerizos…

Sacudo la cabeza, intentando centrarme por fin en lo que me interesa: los víveres. No muy lejos de mí, 10 o 15 metros hay una gran mochila de estampado militar, pero es demasiado enorme como para que yo pueda cargármela a la espalda y correr, no mucho más lejos hay un chaleco en el que hay enganchados cinco flamantes cuchillos, eso si podría llevármelo. Ya he fijado un objetivo pero sigo necesitando agua o comida para poder aguantar un poco, pero para desgracia mía no hay ninguna mochilita lo suficientemente cerca de mí como para que la pueda coger sin ponerme en un peligro demasiado grande...

-Cinco.

La voz cada vez suena más fuerte pero yo sigo sin saber que coño hacer. Desesperado fijo los ojos en lo que se extiende una vez acaba el parque. ¿Cómo coño me he olvidado de ver que había más allá de la zona de la cornucopia?

Un montón de edificios ruinosos y grises se levantan imponentes, tengo que inclinar la cabeza para ver la parte más alta del edificio que se levanta frente a mí, al otro lado de la Cornucopia. No me hace ni puta gracia descubrir que la única vía de salida del parque es una ancha calle que pasa justo por debajo del cureno dorado, si tenemos que salir todos por allí los juegos terminarán en menos de dos horas, nadie quiere que acaben tan rápido así que seguro que hay otra manera de salir de allí ¿pero cuál?

-Tres.

Mierda. Mierda. Mierda. Mierda. Mierda.

Mis ojos se pasean a la velocidad de la luz por las grises paredes que nos rodean y un poco aliviado, no mucho, descubro que al otro lado del campo hay un edificio con la puerta abierta, también me doy cuenta de que no muy lejos de donde yo estoy hay un gran ventanal roto por dónde podría entrar sin problema pero acabo decidiéndome por la puerta del otro lado, así recojo el chaleco y lo que me pase por delante por el camino.

-Dos.

Cojo aire y me concentro, me pongo en posición y me mentalizo para correr y dar todo lo que tengo en la carrera, si no lo hago estaré muerto en menos de cinco minutos.

-Uno.

Dejo ir el aire y miro al frente. No pienso morirme hoy ¡Y una mierda!

-¡GO!

Salgo de la plataforma de un salto y corro como no lo había hecho en mi vida, cuando me acerco a los cuchillos algo pasa silbando frente a mis ojos y me paro en seco. Un chico, alguien que seguramente iba a por mis cuchillos cae de espaldas al suelo, rápidamente me giro en la dirección de la que venía la flecha y horrorizado veo como Arthur ya ha preparado una nueva flecha y apunta en mi dirección. No me da tiempo a maldecirle ni a sentirme mal por su traición, rápidamente me lanzo a por los cuchillos y sigo corriendo, rezando para que Arthur quiera darme una oportunidad o algo y fije como a su objetivo a cualquier otro.

Paso por el lado de la Cornucopia y aprieto el paso un poco más, algo me golpea el brazo pero no pienso pararme a ver que coño ha sido, estoy demasiado cerca del cuerno como para poder permitirme ese lujo. Una vez pasada la Cornucopia me tropiezo con algo y me voy de morros al suelo, me duele, me paso la mano por la barbilla y se llena de sangre. Joder. Algo se clava enfrente de mí, ahora una lanza, giro la cabeza en la dirección de la que venía y algo pasa rozando mi mejilla, rápidamente me levanto, sin olvidarme la bolsa con la que me tropecé al caer, y empiezo mi carrera de nuevo, estoy a solo unos cinco metros de la puerto cuando algo choca contra mí y emite un chillido agudo, con voz de niña, y sin pensármelo ni medio segundo agarro a la niña y me meto en el edificio.

Solo necesito un par de segundos para comprobar que la persona que llevo de la mano no es la niñita del 11 que yo esperaba pero ella no parece quejarse de la extraña situación así que volvemos a ponernos en movimiento enseguida. En ningún momento nadie abre la boca si no es para jadear por el cansancio, no subimos escaleras, tampoco las bajamos, solo estamos buscando la manera de salir de ese edificio. Por qué habrá una manera de salir de allí ¿no?

-¡Eh!- La chica me grita des de la habitación de al lado y antes de que pueda ir yo ella aparece por la puerta y me arrastra hasta una especie de trastero dónde hay un agujero en la pared suficientemente grande como para que pasemos sin demasiados problemas.

Mientras ella sale por la abertura yo cierro la puerta y la atranco para que nadie pueda seguirnos, después busco algo para tapar la salida una vez estemos fuera por si acaso.

OoOoOoOoO

-¿Estás bien?- La chica me mira preocupada mientras me ofrece una botellita de agua que le arranco de las manos y vacío hasta la mitad, cuando me doy cuenta de ello le pido disculpas pero ella solo sonríe un poco y vuelve a sentarse a mi lado.

Mientras nos recuperamos nos dedicamos a estudiarnos mutuamente, la verdad es que no podía decir quién es pero algo me dice (a lo mejor lo morena que está) que es del 4. No parece una niñita indefensa, todo lo contrario, aunque es algo más pequeñita que yo en los ojos se le ve un reflejo fiero que se acentúa gracias a las enmarañadas coletas que lleva en la parte baja de la cabeza.

-Michelle. -Dice de golpe- Así me llamo, soy del 4, ¿tu eres?

-Soy… soy Lovino, del 8- digo algo sorprendido aún.

Me sonríe y, con un gran esfuerzo se pone de pie.- Pues escucha Lovino, no sé que te parecerá la idea pero creo que nos iría de maravilla mantenernos juntos un tiempo, no demasiado, solo lo necesario. ¿Qué te parece?- Me pregunta tendiéndome una mano para ayudarme a levantar.

La miro algo dudoso, no la conozco de nada pero algo me dice que no tiene malas intenciones así que agarro su mano y acepto su ayuda solo con eso, sin decir nada.

-Tenemos que seguir un rato más- digo en un susurro- no sabemos cuanto rato van a tardar en salir todos de la cornucopia y tendríamos que buscarnos un sitio dónde pasar la noche.

Ella asiente y mete la botellita vacía en su mochilita. ¡Lleva una mochila! Me quedo mirándola largo rato hasta que ella se descuelga la mochilita azul de la espalda y me la enseña.

-Es lo único que he conseguido coger… Pero dentro hay un par de paquetes de galletas, uno de cecina, un par de botellitas de agua y un kit de primeros auxilios.

La miro sorprendido, mientras que ella a conseguido una mochilita llena de víveres yo solo he cogido un montón de cuchillos y algo más, un saco de dormir que llevo debajo del brazo, algo es algo…

Michelle vuelve a ponerse la mochilita y nos ponemos en camino otra vez pero no pasa ni media hora antes de que suene el primer cañonazo.

En la arena cada vez que alguien muere suena un cañonazo pero no podemos saber quien es hasta que, por la noche, pasa un aerodeslizador del que cuelga una enorme pantalla donde se ven las caras de los "afortunados".

Suenan 12.

OoOoOoOoO

No paramos hasta que el sol empieza a caer ya que a cada momento que pasa se ve menos y necesitamos encontrar un sitio para pasar la noche. Cuando las farolas empiezan a encenderse con luces titilantes e inestables decidimos meternos en un agujero parecido al que hemos usado para salir del edificio de la Cornucopia que da a otro trastero. En silencio apartamos unas cuantas cajas y nos hacemos un hueco suficiente como para acurrucarnos los dos sin tener que apretujarnos mucho entonces saco el saco de dormir y lo abro para que lo usemos como manta. Mientras yo tiendo el saco la morena revisa un poco el contenido de las cajas pero no parece que encuentre nada de utilidad pero que solo bufa como si estuviera enfadada de vez en cuando.

-Que rabia de sitio… Tantas cajas y no hay nada de utilidad. Solo copas de cristal fino. ¿De que nos van a servir?

No le quito ojo de encima, es verdad que he decidido confiar en ella pero igualmente prefiero tenerla bajo vigilancia, por si acaso.

Cuando el himno de Panem empieza a retumbar por toda la Arena salimos de nuestro escondrijo y no sentamos en la entrada, con los ojos en el sello esperando descubrir si a caído algún conocido o profesional, aunque eso sería algo raro.

El sello desaparece y aparece un enorme número 2, por un segundo Alfred pasa por mi mente, con su risa cargante y todo, pero desaparece enseguida al ver que el muerto del Distrito 2 no es él si no que es su compañera. Natasha y Hugo siguen vivos. Segundos después aparece el 3 y dos caras desconocidas se muestran en la enorme pantalla, después el 4, miro a Michelle pero a ella parece no importarle demasiado. Mientras la cara del otro tributo brilla en el cielo ella me sonríe tristemente y me dice:

-No pude hacer muchas migas con nadie, seguro que a ti todo esto te cuesta muchísimo más que a mi, tu te llevabas bien con muchos.

El niño tembloroso que había a mi derecha en la cornucopia es el único fallecido del 5, también hay un caído del 6, Arthur sigue vivo.

El muy hijo de puta me disparó en la Cornucopia, intentó matarme a sangre fría cuando tubo la oportunidad, si me lo encuentro haré que se entere de quien es Lovino Vargas.

Del 7 no aparece nadie, eso significa que el ególatra de Gilbert continua haciendo el cafre por la Arena. Para mi non-grata sorpresa el 8 aparece en pantalla. Mis ojos se abren como naranjas y no puedo evitar emitir una especie de jadeo ahogado entre mis manos. Michelle me da un par de palmaditas en el hombro pero aparto su mano bruscamente.

-Tampoco vamos a armar un drama por esto, en algún momento tenía que morir, que mejor si lo hace al principio, así no tendrá que pasar por este puto infierno.- Ella no contesta y fijo los ojos en el cielo de nuevo.

Después de Toris vienen Heracles, el bello durmiente del ascensor, y el otro tributo de su distrito seguidos por una chica del 10. Cuando el 11 aparece en pantalla siento que mi corazón se para y no vuelve a latir hasta que no compruebo que no es Antonio el muerto, es Lily. Agradezco a Dios que haya muerto el primer día, todos nos imaginábamos que la pequeña Lily no podría llegar al final de los juegos así que seguramente eso es lo mejor, así no sufrirá tanto. Cerrando la fúnebre comitiva aparece otra cara desconocida, esta vez del 12, pero no me quedo a verla, me meto por el agujero y me acurruco debajo del saco. Michelle no tarda en entrar y se acurruca a mi lado sin decir nada. No es tan mala compañía.

Cuando estoy seguro de que está durmiendo salgo del saco y me escabullo fuera para que la suave brisilla que corre por el callejón me tranquilice un poco. No acabo de creerme que Toris esté muerto, él que tenía que cuidar de su familia… Espero que al menos el viejo les ayude un poco en lo que pueda… Y Lily… e incluso Heracles, estaba seguro que él duraría bastante, se veía un tipo vago de narices pero al menos tenía muy buena mano con las lanzas…. Hay que ver, un pelele como yo sobrevive, incluso se alía con una chica de un distrito de dónde normalmente salen profesionales mientras que 12 personas a los que seguramente alguien necesitaba desesperadamente han muerto en el primer día de los juegos… Supongo que en cierta manera es bastante injusto.

**Siento mucho haberme tardado tanto en subir el capítulo y que encima no sea demasiado largo que se diga pero des de un principio tenía en mente hacerlo más o menos por días así que… Bueh! No me alargo más.**

**Piensa en dejar un review, me ayudan a escribir más rápido ;)**


	11. De Muerte y soledad

**Disclaimer: ****Ni los personajes de Hetalia ni Los Juegos del Hambre me pertenecen. Son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.**

**Advertencia: Muerte de personajes y la dulce boquita de Lovi.**

**Disfrutad de la historia ^^**

_Odio cuando Feliciano se junta con esos idiotas de nuestro curso, son solo cuatro maleantes que no saben hacer nada más que joder la existencia de todo ser que les rodea y no puedo entender, no me cabe en la puta cabeza, como le puede gustar tanto ir con ellos al idiota de mi hermano._

_-Por mucho empeño que le pongas no creo que puedas hacer que sus cabezas exploten con solo desearlo Lovi…_

_El viejo está de pie a mi lado y, como yo, mira como Feliciano se va sonriente con los capullos de sus amigos, seguramente a él tampoco le acaba de hacer el peso la idea de que su adorado niñito se junte con unos bastardos como esos pero que se le va a hacer… es idiota._

_-¿Vamos a la pastelería a buscar algo para los postres?- me pregunta con una sonrisilla idiota en los labios- te invito a un helado- le miro intentando convencerle (y de paso convencerme a mí mismo) de que no va a comprarme con un maldito helado- ¿Chocolate con menta?- Joputa…_

_-Vale pero no intentes hacerme ningún tipo de chantaje con eso. Viejo_

_Empiezo a andar en dirección a la pastelería sin quitar un ojo de encimo de mi hermano idiota mientras él se ríe como el tonto que es porque uno de sus amigotes está haciendo el capullo. _

_Los odio._

_Escucho el ruidito de la campanilla de la puerta de la pastelería y fijo los ojos en la chica que acaba de salir, Leila, una chica adorable e infinitamente dulce, hija de los mismos pasteleros, hoy lleva el pelo recogido en una larga trenza. Ella se da cuenta de que la estoy mirando y me sonríe._

_-Buenas tardes Sr. Vargas- le dice al Viejo acompañando la salutación con una dulce sonrisa- Lovino._

_Asiento a modo de saludo y voy a meterme en la tienda, detrás del Viejo, cuando me habla._

_-¿Haces algo esta noche?- niego lentamente, algo sorprendido la verdad, y ella sonríe, tiene una sonrisa preciosa- ¿Entonces puedes venir conmigo a la fiesta de Gigi?- no hago ni digo nada, espero a que me cuente algo más por qué no entiendo de qué coño me habla- Es que… van a celebrar como un baile para su cumple… y… b-bueno…- empieza a enrojecer-me… me gus-gustaría que tú… que tú fueras m-mi-mi pa-pareja…_

_Me mira con ojitos brillantes y me resulta una imagen adorable, sonrío un poco pero antes de que pueda contestarle oigo un par de golpes en el vidrio de la puerta de cristal de la pastelería me llaman la atención. El Viejo está haciendo el subnormal, otra vez, así que antes de que pueda dejarme en evidencia me acerco a Leila y le doy un beso en la mejilla._

_-Pasaré por ti a las nueve.- Dicho esto entro en la tienda y le doy una colleja al idiota de mi abuelo. Como si no tuviera suficiente con Feliciano…_

OoOoOoOoO

Unos gritos agudos me despiertan. Alarmado me incorporo y me doy cuenta de que Michelle no está, al menos no a mi lado. No tardo en verla cerca del agujero de la puerta, cuchillo en mano e intentando ver que es lo que ocurre. Yo me quedo estático en el nido improvisado y espero.

Los gritos se escuchan cada vez más cerca, ahora también puedo oír el ruido de los pasos acelerados de algún desgraciado que se dejó encontrar por los profesionales y ahora derrapa por el asfalto intentando salvar su puta vida.

Michelle se tensa de golpe, seguramente la persecución ha llegado a nuestro callejón, y de un salto de mete bajo el saco y me obliga a hacer lo mismo. Un grito más fuerte y desesperado que los otros se escucha muy cerca, demasiado cerca, diría que en mi agujero y saco la cabeza de debajo el saco.

No tendría que haberlo hecho.

Un chico entra raudo al refugio, mis ojos se abren como platos, pero eso a él no le importa, tiene mucha faena con eso de mantenerse vivo. En menos de dos segundos el chico vuelve a salir por el agujero, seguramente tirado por alguien. Grita, suplica y llora pero nada evita que una espada le abra el cráneo salpicando la entrada de la cueva y parte del suelo. Los gritos cesan al instante y son substituidos por una risa que me hiela la sangre en las venas, una risa arrogante y singular como hay pocas, la odiosa risa de Gilbert.

Des de mi sitio veo como remueve el cuerpo inerte del chico en busca de alguna cosa que le sea de utilidad pero, por lo que parece no encuentra nada y no tarda nada en irse. Por suerte no mira a ver si hay algo al otro lado del pequeño agujero por el que ha intentado meterse su presa.

-Hijo de puta…-susurro serrando los dientes.

La imagen mental de la espada destrozando el cráneo del pobre bastardo se repite una y otra vez en mi cabeza. Gilbert… ese cabronazo se ha pasado al bando de los profesionales.

OoOoOoOoO

Sin levantarme de la improvisada cama veo como Michelle mete sus cosas en la mochila y se la pone en la espalda. No ha dejado de mirarme de reojo des de que he destrozado todo lo que había en la habitación.

_Estaba muy cabreado, muchísimo y necesitaba soltar tensiones así que, sin importarme demasiado el echo de que alguien me escuchara, me puse a gritar, maldecir y patear todo lo que me pasaba por delante, cuando ya no pude más me dejé caer encima del saco de dormir. Casi de inmediato Michelle se había levantado y se había puesto a recoger sus cosas, parecía asustada, preocupada al menos._

-Te dejo un paquete de galletas, un poco de cecina y una botella de agua…- empieza, algo dudosa- pero me llevo el cuchillo grande. ¿Te molesta?

-A mi no me va a servir de mucho así que haz lo que quieras- digo con la cara hundida en la parte suave del saco- Pero vete ya.

La verdad es que me jode bastante que se vaya solo porque me ha dado una rabieta pero tampoco puedo decirle nada, ella es una de los profesionales y, por algunas circunstancias se ha visto atrapada en una especie de cueva con un lerdo como yo. Es completamente normal que se vaya en cuanto pueda, no sé por qué me da tanta rabia.

-Entonces me voy yendo- supongo que está cara a la salida por que su voz se oye lejana.

No digo nada, tampoco creo que ella esperara que lo hiciera, y dejo que se vaya en silencio con mi cuchillo grande.

No me digno a moverme hasta que la luz que entra por la abertura de la pared pasa de ser de un blanco pálido a un naranja apagado, solo entonces me levanto pero tardo un buen rato en acabar de espabilarme. Me he pasado el día con la imagen de la muerte del chico y la risa de Gilbert entre ceja y ceja y siento que mi cabeza va a explotar de un momento a otro.

Con toda la lentitud del mundo me pongo el arnés de los cuchillos y embuto el saco de dormir en su bolsita, el paquete de galletas, junto a la cecina, lo meto en el hueco del cuchillo grande y la botella de agua acaba en la misma puta bolsa que el saco, a presión.

Ya de pie miro el agujero por donde entramos la noche pasada, la luz cada vez es más leve, seguro que en nada se encenderán las farolas. Cierro los ojos, cojo aire y me arrastro por la pequeña abertura. Cuando siento que ya estoy afuera abro los ojos y me encuentro con que el cuerpo del tributo muerto ya no está. Claro, a los cuerpos se los llevan casi de inmediato, aunque normalmente esperan a que no haya tributos alrededor… Aunque el cuerpo no está hay un gran charco de sangre, ya seca, en el suelo y las paredes más cercanas están todas salpicadas de dicho fluido vital, entonces siento nauseas y después de un par de arcadas acabo echando un espeso liquido de color indefinido, suerte que no he comido nada, ahora se habría ido a la mierda.

Cuando consigo recuperarme un poco empiezo a avanzar lentamente con una mano apoyada en la pared y la otra fuertemente agarrada al mango de uno de mis cuchillos.

Avanzo con pasos cortos y sin despegar la mano de la pared, tengo una especie de vacío en el estomago y no me extraña, no he comido nada de nada en mucho tiempo así que me siento en un escalón y abro las galletas, ni siquiera intento abrir la cecina por que aún siento nauseas y no me gustaría desperdiciar ningún alimento.

Con una galleta en la boca, otra en la mano y el resto en el paquete, que vuelve a estar en su sitio del arnés, por fin me relajo un poco y apoyo la espalda en la pared, miro al cielo con los ojos cansados. No creo que falte mucho para que suene el himno pero tampoco he escuchado ningún cañonazo a parte del del chico de esta mañana y tampoco es que tenga muchas ganas de ver su cara de nuevo…

Termino mi galleta y justo cuando me meto la otra en la boca el cielo se ilumina con el sello de Panem hiriéndome los ojos y el himno empieza a sonar. Ese puto himno de mierda…

Después del himno solo aparece un enorme diez seguido de la cara del tributo muerto, nada más. Eso me da que pensar: si ese chico a muerto temprano en la mañana, es bastante posible que el publico haya empezado a aburrirse por lo que en cualquier momento los jueces podrían empezar a joder.

-Que asco…- Y como si mis palabras hubieron activado un interruptor la pared que me proporcionaba apoyo empezó a temblar, lo más rápido que puede me levante y empecé a correr, no podía simplemente quedarme allí puesto que no tenía ni puta idea de que era lo que pasaba y los callejones por los que me movía eran demasiado estrechos como para que si algo cayera des de arriba del edificio yo estuviera lo suficientemente lejos como para no morir aplastado así que solo me quedaba correr.

Antes de que pudiera romper en la primera esquina una enorme piedra cayó a mi lado y, a consecuencia al maldito susto que me llevé me enganché a la pared del edificio de al lado que empezó a temblar también.

-MIERDA- grité realmente molesto. ¿Es que no podían molestar a algún otro tributo desgraciado?

Reanudé mi carrera, ahora sin prestar atención a los trozos de cemento que caían a mí alrededor, ni a lo que caía ni a lo que no lo hacía. Me tropecé con alguna piedra y acabé de cara al suelo, un montón de gravilla fue cayendo encima de mí y algo me decía que no hacía falta que corriera, que ya no podía hacer nada para salvar mi vida, todo era inútil.

Y entonces todo se paró y dejé de ver, escuchar o sentir nada.

¿A caso estoy muerto?

Pero no he escuchado el cañón…

**Muajajajaja… Y aquí este decimo primer capítulo, el segundo día de Lovi en la arena. ¿Estará Lovi muerto? ¿Cómo le va a Toño? ¿Y al resto de tributos? ¿Es Gilbert realmente el malo de esta historia? Quién sabe, la verdad es que ni siquiera yo lo sé… ¿Alguna sugerencia? ¿Qué queréis que ocurra?**

**Perdón por el paréntesis del principio, tenía ganas de ponerlo, seguramente lo haré más veces, aunque a lo mejor serán viñetas des de el punto de vista de otros tributos, no se…**

**Aix… Este capítulo me ha salido así como de tirón y estoy feliz por ello, además no hace mucho que actualicé por última vez así que estoy el doble de feliz y sobretodo no puedo olvidarme de agradecer a todas las que me habéis dejado reviews, en serio que me ayudan a ponerme a escribir…**

**¡Bueno va! Me despido por hoy.**

**Bye bye~ ¡Y dejad reviews!**


	12. No quiero estar solo

**Disclaimer: ****Ni los personajes de Hetalia ni Los Juegos del Hambre me pertenecen. Son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.**

**Advertencia: Muerte de personajes esta advertencia diría que ya es fija e3e).**

**Nota: Este capítulo está narrado por Arthur pero es solo un pequeño paréntesis, es que si no no puedo hacer hincapié en nada en lo que Lovi no esté metido…**

**Disfrutad de la historia ^^**

Salgo silenciosamente de la tienda de campaña y veo la silueta de mi aliado a contraluz, al final pasó la noche en vela. Por suerte no se le ocurrió encender una hoguera, a ver si resulta que no es tan cabeza hueca como llegué a pensar…

-Buenos días Artie.

Me sorprendo un poco ante su saludo, resulta que o yo no soy tan silencioso como creí o él realmente merece ser nombrado profesional.

-Espero que hayas dejado algo para que yo pueda desayunar. -Me dejo caer pesadamente a su lado y agarro una barrita de cereales de las que recogimos en la cornucopia- ¿Has pasado la noche viendo como los edificios ardían?- niega silenciosamente y se mete un trozo de carne desecada en la boca.

-Estuve observando al resto de los tributos.-Se gira a mirarme y me sonríe- Fuiste tú el que dijo que debíamos conocer al enemigo ¿no?

Le miro algo sorprendido, yo pensaba que solo pensaría en cómo ganar los juegos y quedar como un héroe pero se ve que también puede hacer cosas de provecho.

-Mientras estaban todos pendientes del cielo para ver cuántos habían caído con la explosión, Antonio cruzó la plaza de la cornucopia hacia el sur. Tendrías que haberlo visto, pasó corriendo entre los víveres de los profesionales, cogiendo algunas provisiones en el camino, y nadie, ni siquiera Natasha, se dio cuenta de su paso por el campamento. Por otra parte Gilbert ha estado durmiendo tan anchamente toda la noche, parece que no le ha afectado en lo más mínimo la explosión de ayer. -Mientras explicaba todos sus descubrimientos no paró de comer, ni un segundo.- Lovino sigue vivo. Mira, des de aquí se ve.

Y lo decía en serio, des de nuestra posición, y con la ayuda de los prismáticos, podíamos ver a un extremadamente molesto Lovino, demasiado cerca de los profesionales como para poder maldecir en voz alta como normalmente lo hace.

-Pobre infeliz-mascullo sin dejar de vigilarle con los prismáticos- sobrevive a la explosión y acaba atrapado en una trampa.

-Puedo imaginarme lo que está diciendo: blablablá bastardos, blablá malditos, blablablablá me cago en la puta… ¡Hahaha!

Después de darle un zape le quito el paquete de carne desecada de las manos y lo guardo en mi mochila, estoy seguro de que se lo hubiera acabado sin pensar en que, de momento, no tenemos de dónde sacar más provisiones. Idiota.

-Tenemos que ponernos en marcha.- Digo metiéndome de nuevo en la tienda de campaña.

-Pero ¿por qué? Estamos en el edificio más alto, como tú querías, nuestro campamento es prácticamente invisible des del resto de la Arena, como tú querías, y ya lo he acomodado todo! -Siempre quejándose…

-No vamos a desmontar el campamento, sería absurdo con lo bien posicionados que estamos, pero tendremos que buscar comida y agua y si de paso eliminamos algún que otro tributo mejor que mejor.

-Entonces ¿no tengo que desmontar el chiringuito?

Este niño es tonto así que prefiero ignorarlo. Dentro de la tienda guardo mi saco de dormir y lo meto en una mochila, el botiquín en la otra junto un poco de pan, la carne desecada que queda y las cantimploras. La mayoría de la comida, el saco de Alfred, la tienda y un par de botellas de agua se quedarán aquí.

Cuando salgo de la tienda el inútil de Alfred continua hablando, es sorprendente lo que puede hablar el ser humano sin llegar a decir nada.

OoOoOoOoO

No hace más de una hora que hemos salido del campamento, como está en la azotea del edificio más alto que encontramos hay como un millar de escaleras y la verdad es que cuando las subí estaba con la adrenalina al tope y no me costó demasiado pero hoy cuando las bajaba… creo que cuando volvamos me va a costar lo mío llegar al decimo-octavo piso de ese maldito edificio.

Hemos bordeado la plaza dónde los profesionales tienen su campamento y nos hemos metido en los callejones del este. Son extremadamente estrechos así que Alfred tenía que pasar de lado y ni él ni yo podíamos maniobrar bien por lo que no tardamos en abandonar los callejones para ir por el medio de la calle. Alfred iba contándome algo de su tía Mary, que estaba enferma o era enfermera o algo así, tampoco le prestaba mucha atención, todo sea dicho.

En toda la mañana no encontramos nada así que acabamos por sentamos en el portal de un edificio que parece ser una especie de Edificio de la Justicia que no me daba buena espina.

Mientras yo observo dicho edificio Alfred se pone manos a la obra con su supuesto almuerzo sin pensar en que quizás yo también necesite comer, idiota. Le arranco un par de rebanadas de pan y unos trozos de carne y me hago un pequeño bocadillo para después sentarme un par de escalones más arriba, descolgarme el carcaj de la espalda junto el arco y estirarme panza arriba para que el sol me dé calorcito, hace rato que tengo los pelos de punta. Durante unos minutos lo único que puedo escuchar es el balbuceo de Alfred, que habla mientras come y no se le entiende nada de nada, hasta que un grito agudo suena dentro del edificio.

Me levanto de golpe tirando a un lado lo que quedaba de mi almuerzo y preparando el arco para disparar en cualquier momento, mi aliado, por su parte, se pone en pié también pero él no tiene pinta de querer abandonar su comida así que su escudo queda tirado a sus pies, le miro mal por eso.

Los dos esperamos en silencio, yo retrocedo hasta llegar a su lado y cuando me posiciono él ya tiene el escudo puesto y la espada apunto. Cada vez se escuchan ruidos más fuertes des del interior del edificio, gritos, pasos, golpes, cosas que caen, que se rompen… Unas pocas ratas pasan presurosas a nuestro lado soltando esos agudos chillidos que hacen que me duela la cabeza y entonces la puerta se abre. Una chica de largo pelo negro recogido con dos lazos a cada lado sale a toda prisa y sin dudarlo un segundo le disparo una flecha justo entre los ojos, ella cae inerte pero no llega a tocar el suelo, una especie de rata gigante ataca el cuerpo y con un solo mordisco lo hace añicos. Ya tengo preparada una nueva flecha cuando veo que Alfred se abalanza hacia el muto con la espada en alto.

-¡Banzai!

-¡ALFRED!

Todo pasa muy deprisa. Disparo la flecha que tenía preparada y esta se clava en el ojo del muto que grita de forma aguda, como un chillido de rata, Alfred sigue gritando barbaridades mientras intenta matar al monstruo cuando lo mejor sería salir corriendo antes de que nos mate así que le grito que retroceda, que huyamos y nos alejemos de ese bicho pero él me ignora y sigue luchando contra la bestia. Cuando escucho una especie de gruñido especialmente espeluznante salir de la garganta de la rata me lanzo hacia él, lo abrazo por la espalda e intento alejarlo de lo que estoy seguro será un golpe mortal pero tiro con demasiado ímpetu y los dos nos vamos al suelo, quedando yo aplastado bajo su peso y seguro de que vamos a morir por lo que cierro fuerte los ojos y me abrazo más aun a mi aliado rezando para que sea una muerte rápida e indolora.

-Artie.

Su voz retumba en mis oídos, grave y algo ronca, y yo sigo abrazado a él, negándome a abrir los ojos.

-Arthur.

Me doy cuenta de que algo no acaba de ir bien, no parece que esté muerto, vuelvo a escuchar el silencio de esa ciudad en ruinas ahora acompañado por el sonido de una respiración acelerada mientras yo retengo el aire en mis pulmones.

-Todo está bien.

Esas palabras susurradas en mí oído hacen que coja aire y me atreva a abrir los ojos para encontrarme de lleno con la cara sonriente de Alfred a pocos centímetros de la mía.

-Hola~- me saluda.

-Me-me duele la cabeza…

-Parece que te has dado un buen golpe-me dice.

Unos dedos me suben por el cuello y se hunden en mi pelo para acariciar la zona dolorida. Cierro los ojos, cansado, y siento la leve caricia que se me proporciona y que increíblemente no duele.

Alfred hace el intento de levantarse pero no sé porque no quiero permitírselo y aún aplico más fuerza al agarre, aún así él no parece tener problema alguno en soltarse y alejarse de mí. Abro los ojos para ver cómo se va pero para mi sorpresa no se aleja mucho, se quita la chaqueta y la pone bajo mi cabeza, a modo de almohada, después se acerca el cuerpo destrozado de la chica y se pone a rebuscar algo.

Pasan los minutos y un intenso mareo me ataca por lo que dejo de vigilar a Alfred y cierro los ojos, inspiro y expiro profundamente un par de veces pero eso solo me produce un pinchazón en la parte trasera de la cabeza y es entonces cuando me doy cuenta de cuanto llega a dolerme. Es horrible, siento como si me clavaran miles de agujitas en toda esa zona y abro la boca en busca de ayuda y atención pero eso me provoca aún más dolor y jadeo angustiado. Hace rato que no escucho a Alfred y tengo miedo de que me haya dejado tirado aquí solo.

No quiero estar solo…

**Y aquí no acaba el paréntesis, lo acabaré en el próximo capítulo (juas juas juas). Pero no voy a gastar todo el capitulo en eso, tengo que sacar a Lovino de su agujero… Pfff que faena… xD**

**¿Qué os a parecido el capítulo? ¿Está bien? Por cierto la chica que Arthur mató es la antigua aliada de Lovi, no me acababa de caer bien…**

**Bueno, lo dicho, en el próximo capítulo volveremos a saber de Lovi y… seguramente no tardaré demasiado en hacer otro "capítulo especial" con Toño esta vez, o Gilbo, quien sabe.**

**Actualización hecha (más vale tarde que nunca) espero tardar bastante menos en colgar el próximo capítulo. Bye bye~ Y dejad reviews ;)**


	13. Sobre el compañerismo y otras cosas

**Disclaimer: ****Ni los personajes de Hetalia ni Los Juegos del Hambre me pertenecen. Son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.**

**Advertencia: Puede que sea un capi algo soso... TT**

**Nota: Al final del capi hay una continuación del capitulo anterior~**

**Disfrutad de la historia ^^**

Por increíble que parezca ahora mismo siento que soy el puto tributo con más suerte de toda la maldita arena.

Después de pasarme toda la mañana curándome heridas y maldiciendo a toda la creación, cuando creía que iba a morirme allí, entre los escombros y a menos de 100 metros de los malditos bastardos de los profesionales, va y ocurre el milagro.

Estaba yo controlando que realmente no quedara ni una maldita gotita de agua en la botella cuando unos gritos se escucharon no muy lejos, hacia el este, y de inmediato se escucha una especie de aullido aprobatorio, Gilbert.

-Dime muñeca ¿quieres que salgamos de caza? Mi awesomidad necesita ejercitarse y ya que tú no quieres jugar conmi..!

Por lo que puedo oír apostaría una cena con la preciosa Ginna (la chica más bonita del sexto distrito) a que la Loca acaba de darle una buena patada en los huevos al idiota alvino el cual debe estar retorciéndose en el suelo como el gusano que es.

-Vamos a ir- la Loca se hace escuchar por encima de los quejidos de Gilbert y las risas de Hugo (el otro tributo del distrito de Natasha) aunque en ningún momento levantó la voz.

-Gilbert, deja de hacer el subnormal. Lee… LEE-Lee gruñe, el mismo Lee que no hablaba en el ascensor, no es que me importara pero… no pensaba que se uniera a los bastardos esos- Vamos a ir a inspeccionar el este- Lee vuelve a gruñir y escucho como se levanta.-¡Hugo!

-¿Dime encanto?-¿Por que suena tan relajado?

-Tú también te vienes.

-No creo que sea buena idea dejar el campamento solo.

-Nadie va a acercarse al campamento de los profesionales Lee, sería como meterse en la boca del lobo.

-Hay gente muy idiota por la zona Naty…

-Cierto- comenta ella- sola hace falta verte a ti Gilbert. No creo que haya nadie más idiota que tú en toda la Arena, no hay por qué sufrir.

-Me apetece quedarme en el campamento nena.

-No. Me. Llames. Nena. Te arrancaré la cabeza si vuelves a hacerlo.

Y con eso la conversación se termina y queda claro que Gilbert va a irse con el resto así que yo podré salir de este puto agujero de escombros, estoy con el tobillo algo hinchado y rojo y estoy seguro de que cuando me levante y me ponga en marcha voy a cagarme en todo lo cagable del daño que me va ha hacer pero hay que decidirse: que me duela hasta que pueda sentarme de nuevo o morirme de sed entre los escombros. Francamente, creo que quedará mejor si aguanto el dolor que si muero deshidratado, al Viejo le gustaría más así, estoy seguro.

El grupo se aleja mientras Hugo bromea con la Loca, Gilbert increíblemente se mantiene callado, supongo que porque está molesto con Natasha. Cuando pasa media hora me atrevo a sacar la cabeza por encima del bloque de hormigón que me respalda, siento el primer pinchazo de dolor y me siento de nuevo otro vez, me cargo mis cosas a la espalda (increíblemente lo único que perdí fue la cecina, eso y las galletas que se hicieron polvo pero seguían siendo comestibles así que…) y como puedo me pongo en pié.

-Pensé que no aprovecharías esta awesome oportunidad que el grandioso yo te brinda para salir de ahí.

Es Gilbert. Yo me quedo estático, con una mano apoyada en el bloque de hormigón y dándole la espalda mientras trago con fuerza.

-¡Vamos! No te quedes ahí quieto. Si fuera tú estaría corriendo hacia la zona sur, allí los callejones son más estrechos y a la "princesita" no le gusta meterse en esa zona.

Está… ¿Está ayudándome? ¿Está intentando ayudarme a salir del pozo de mierda en el que me vi metido por culpa del derrumbamiento? Espero que no crea que voy a confiar en él ni lo más mínimo, ¡Por dios! ¡Le vi matar a un chico a sangre fría! No quiero ni que se me hacer que.

-¿No vas a decirme nada?- me mira con las cejas enarcadas y con esa sonrisa idiota en la cara- No voy a comerte ¿sabes? Me sabría mal.

-N-No te supo mal matar a aquel chico…

-Maté a más de uno en el baño de sangre, no se a quien te refieres pero no sé por qué te sorprende, son los Juegos del Hambre, lo raro sería que no hubiera matado a nadie…

No digo nada y me aparto del bloque de hormigón, doy un paso y siento que voy a morir del dolor que eso me produce en el tobillo. Supongo que se refleja en mi cara por que el alvino da un par de pasos en mi dirección, con pintas de querer ayudar, pero yo no quiero su ayuda. No quiero ni que se me acerque y no dudo en dejárselo claro.

-No te muevas Gilbert- digo agarrando uno de mis cuchillos- En serio, no quiero que se te me acerques lo más mínimo.

El sonríe y pone las manos en alto- Vale, no me acerco, pero ve al sur, Toño está por allí.

¡Antonio! Está en el sur. Al sur…

-¿Como lo sabes?

-Ayer pasó por aquí en dirección al sur, cogió algo de comida y una hacha. ¡El muy capullo se atrevió a robar un hacha a los profesionales! Es el amo.

-¿Pasó… por aquí?

-Sip- contesta sonriente-se fue al sur.

-¿Que hay en el sur?- Seguro que hay algún tipo de muto terrible allí, solo quiere que sea lo que sea me mate y así no hace falta que lo haga él. Bastardo…

-Nada, solo callejones. Callejones en los que Natasha no va a meterse.

-¿Por qué quieres ayudarme?

-No se… En el Centro de Preparación estuvimos todos tan bien… Me sabría mal matarte… Además, alguien me pidió como cambio por un favor que hiciera algo para que duraras un poco más en la Arena.

-¿Quién?

-Eso no te lo voy a decir Lovi.

Bufo algo molesto pero empiezo a repensarme eso de ir al sur, no por Antonio, para nada, solo porque tal y como Gilbert lo pinta parece bastante seguro…

-Vale, me voy al sur, pero tendrás que darme algo de beber y comida. Me estoy muriendo.

Gilbert sonríe y se acerca para proporcionarme apoyo. Aunque sigo sin confiar en él del todo dejo que prácticamente me cargue hasta el campamento.

-¿Que hará la Loca si nos ve?

-A ti te matará, a mí me torturará hasta que le suplique que me mate, entonces me torturará un poco más y me dejará vivir hasta que me cure, entonces cuando crea que todo pasó me matará.

-Le miro sorprendido.- Si que la conoces ¿no?

-Nos queremos mucho y ella me amenaza constantemente con cosas incluso peores.

-Si… mucho amor… Quiero manzanas.

Gilbert e ríe, coge una gran mochila gris y mete tres manzanas dentro. Pasamos un rato en el que yo solo pedía cosas y vigilaba los callejones del este por si los profesionales volvían y teníamos que correr, mientras Gilbert iba rebuscando entre la montaña de víveres e iba llenando la mochila y me contaba chorradas sobre el equipo de los profesionales: que si Lee era un pirómano, que si Hugo era un loco que tenía suficientes huevos como para meterse con Natasha, que si ella es muy meticulosa… Cosas que no me parecen interesantes pero me llama la atención que me cuente eso, en cierta manera me pone algo contento, no mucho, que me lo explique, pero… parece preocupado, no sé, a Feli se le da mejor eso de saber cómo se siente la gente, él es el sentimental.

Quizás solo han pasado diez minutos des de que salí de mi agujero pero sé que ya es mucho tiempo, podrían matarle por eso si no me voy rápido. Se lo digo y el fija los ojos hacia el este y asiente.

-Será mejor que te vayas yendo.

Cuando empiezo a cojear hacia el sur escucho que él se ríe pero prefiero ignorarle, seguro que antes ya me veía patético pero ahora, con la gran y pesada mochila colgada de la espalda, tambaleándome y cojeando. Supongo que al alvino le parezco especialmente patético por qué no tarda en acercarse, cargárseme en el hombro y llevarme hasta la entrada de uno de los estrechos callejones del sur.

-Idiota-le llamo-¿Quién mató a Lily?

El me deja en el suelo y me mira serio- Está muerto.

-¿Quién fue?-No sé porque tengo esa necesidad de saberlo pero quiero saber que cabrón mató a esa linda niñita.

-No lo sé. Era del 4. No le pedí como se llamaba ni me importaba lo más mínimo. El mató a la niña y yo la vengué. Punto.

El no dice nada más, yo tampoco. Nos despedimos en silencio, ni siquiera le doy las gracias, solo me meto en los callejones y me digo a mi mismo que tengo que aguantar, al menos hasta que acabe los víveres que Gilbert me dio.

OoOoOoOoO

Alfred se ríe mientras una rata enorme lucha contra él y yo me muero en el suelo, con la cabeza abierta, a pocos metros de la batalla. Alfred no deja de reírse y la rata cada vez chilla más y más fuerte, y Alfred ríe, y mi cabeza duele, y, en el suelo, un largo tentáculo sale del charco de sangre que sale de mi herida y se enrolla primero en mi brazo, después cruza el pecho y se enrosca alrededor del torso, empieza a estrujarme y a estrujarme hasta que siento que estoy roto, y grito, y Alfred ríe más fuerte, y la rata suelta un último chillido y muere, y entonces Alfred desaparece, y desaparece su risa, y el tentáculo, y todo, y me quedo solo, con mi cabeza abierta y mi dolor, y me quedo a oscuras y quiero llorar pero no puedo, y mi cabeza duele y Scott me dice todo lo que me odia mientras los gemelos se ríen de mi y Glen me mira asqueado. Claro, tengo la cabeza abierta, es normal que le de asco… pero no quiero darle asco a Glen, me da igual lo que Scott diga y que los gemelos rían pero no quiero que Glen me mire así… Grito.

OoOoOoOoO

Grito y me despierto. Fue un sueño, un sueño horrible pero solo un sueño. Mi cabeza duele un poco pero supongo que será solo por lo impactante del sueño o…

-Arthur…

La voz adormilada de mi aliado hace que "entre" en la tienda de una vez y lo mire, me vigila hundido en su saco, casi no le veo pero adivino más o menos dónde tiene los ojos.

-¿Estás bien?

Asiento y me rasco el cuello- Me duele un poco la cabeza.

Se pone de panza arriba y creo que sonríe.- Lo raro sería que no te doliera…

-¿Por qué dices eso?- Me dejo caer de nuevo en el saco y me duele la cabeza al chocar contra el suelo y no puedo evitar soltar un leve quejido.

-Hahaha…Ayer por la tarde te diste un buen golpe al intentar ayudarme, estoy seguro de que el golpe fue suficientemente fuerte como para dejarte medio grogui porque estuviste diciendo tonterías hasta que perdiste la consciencia.

-¿Cómo que me di un golpe?- No es que no me crea lo que él me dice, que no me lo creo, pero cuando alguien se da un golpe lo suficientemente fuerte como para delirar se acuerda ¿no?

-No te acuerdas de nada…-No lo está preguntando.

Parece aburrido, o cansado no lo sé pero suspira fuertemente y se gira hacia mí, supongo que me dará alguna que otra explicación para mi dolor de cabeza.

-A ver, fuimos de "caza" ¿te acuerdas?- asiento- Ok… Fuimos hacia el este y almorzamos delante de una especie de edificio de la justicia ¿si?

La imagen de la "especie de edificio de la justicia" llega a mí como un flash.- Yo me comí algo pequeño y tú te hiciste un bocata enorme… Después escuchamos gritos y…

-Y mataste a la tributo del 4.

Asiento algo sorprendido, no recuerdo haber matado a alguien…

-Vale… Después de matar a la chica apareció una… una enorme rata mutante…

Me rio un poco, tal y como él lo dice parece que esté hablando con un crío de no más de seis años que ha visto por primera vez a una de las ratas de la zona baja y no sabe como describirla sin que parezca algo inventado sin conseguirlo.

-No te rías…-Aun así el se ríe también- Bueno. La rata gigante iba a atacarte y… y yo…

-Te lanzaste encima de la rata… ¿Para qué?

-No quería que…

Ya me acuerdo de la rata, y no era una rata como las de la zona baja de algún distrito, era realmente un muto, el muto iba a atacarnos y él se lanzó.

¿Para protegerme? Le veo a los ojos y sé que sí. Será idiota…

-Lo raro es que no hayas sido tú el herido.-empiezo con un tono de voz calmado- ¿A caso eres tonto? Son los Juegos del Hambre. ¡Por el amor de Dios Alfred!-la idea de que hiciera una idiotez como esa solo para hacerse el héroe me pone de los nervios- Si el bicho me atacaba tendrías que haber salido por patas. Me da igual que creas ser un héroe. ¿De qué te sirve salvarme si después vas a tener que matarme?

-¡PERO YO NO QUIERO MATARTE!

-¡POR QUE ERES UN IDIOTA!

No dice nada, creo que lo que he dicho le ha sentado mal, aunque no entiendo porque le afecta tanto. Todo lo que dije es cierto, aun así el no tarda demasiado en abandonar la tienda sin decir nada, solo me mira dolido. Es un idiota.

**Por fin logré escribir algo mínimamente convincente, estoy bastante feliz.**

**Fui a ver la película y… supongo que es porque soy algo sensible pero, aunque no era muy fiel al libro, lloré bastante xD.**

**Bueno, en relación al capítulo: La verdad es que adoro demasiado a Gilbert como para dejar que fuera el malo así que, bueno, es un buen samaritano momentáneo, no lo será más, quizás es porque tuvo un mal día o quizás es que le cae bien Lovi. No se.**

**En cuanto a Arthur y Alfred… Pues quería cerrar el paréntesis aquí pero estaba motivada así que no va a ser posible… xD**

**Actualización echa ¿Como estuvo? Dejad un review y me lo contáis o simplemente me decís hola. Bye bye~.**


	14. Hola de nuevo Bastardo

**Soy el peor ser humano del mundo~ **

**Disclaimer:**** Ni los personajes de Hetalia ni Los Juegos del Hambre me pertenecen. Son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.**

**Disfrutad de la historia ^^**

Gilbert es un hijo de puta, el más grande y más cabrón de todos. ¿Cómo se le ocurre enviarme a este sitio tan… oscuro?

Sería una tontería intentar haceros creer que no tengo miedo porque justo ahora estoy temblando como el maldito chihuahua de la mujer del alcalde, ¡pero tengo muchos motivos! Como decirlo… No me extraña que el resto de los tributos no quieran meterse en esta zona puesto que es como si fuera un sitio completamente distinto al resto de la Arena. A medida que te vas metiendo entre los estrechos, estrechos callejones los edificios se van haciendo más y más altos y cada vez hay más plantas. ¡Si, plantas! Al principio solo eran cuatro yerbajos que salían en los rincones pero ahora… es como un puto bosque, un bosque oscuro y húmedo plagado de ratas y bichejos varios que no he visto pero por el ruido que hacen puedo estar seguro que no son precisamente pequeños…

A toda esta paranoia le sumamos que, después de casi un día de dejar atrás la Cornucopia, aun no he podido reunir los cojones suficientes como para sentarme a descansar. ¡Si es que es sentarse y los ruiditos se multiplican! Estoy seguro de que si paro durante más de cinco minutos algún animal va a atacarme y a descuartizarme y los cínicos del Capitolio pasarán el primer plano por todas las teles del puto país y no voy a permitir que traumen al idiota de Feli con un primer plano de un cumulo de carne y sangre que supuestamente es su adorado hermano.

¡Y es que encima Antonio no aparece! El muy capullo debe haber abandonado ya esa especie de jungla y quizás se ha metido con los profesionales o quizás está muerto… No muerto no, su cara no apareció en el cielo en ningún momento pero… no sé podría estar agonizando en algún rincón o algo.

Intento sacarme todas esas ideas de la cabeza, e intento convencerme de que ni a mí se me va a comer un muto, ni van a atacarme las plantas, ni Antonio está muriéndose en un rincón ni nada, solo estoy yo andando por el bosque, y no pasa nada pero tengo hambre. Así que sacando la parte más irracional que los genes Vargas me han concedido me permito un momento de relax y me siento en el suelo, me quito la enorme mochila de la espalda y empiezo a hurgar en ella en busca de mi cena para esta noche.

No me diréis que no os lo dije. Dije que si me paraba más de cinco minutos vendría algo y me comería, os lo dije, no diréis que no. Y, efectivamente. Mientras terminaba una lata de piña en conserva un crujido algo más fuerte y preocupante se escuchó a mi espalda pero claro, yo con toda mi cabezonería no quise hacerle caso, estaba descansando, des-can-san-do, y no quería preocuparme por una gilipollez como viene a ser un ruidito en una jungla así que seguí comiendo, tranquilamente, mientras internamente luchaba para no girarme o salir corriendo. Que idiota fui. Un reverendo idiota. Si me hubiera girado me hubiese dado cuenta antes de que fuera demasiado tarde y…

-¡LoviLove~!

La familiar voz hace que rápidamente deje la lata y la comida de lado y me gire justo en el momento justo para recibir un gran abrazo de oso por parte del idiota de Antonio. Increíblemente lo primero que pienso no es en sacármelo de encima, lo primero que hago es devolverle el abrazo vacilante, intentando que no se note mucho que estaba aterrado y pienso en algo que alguien me dijo ya hace mucho: Los tontos viven mucho.

Se me escapa una leve risita que realmente me sorprende y entonces Antonio se separa de mí y me mira con esa enorme sonrisa de idiota que le caracteriza.

-¿Qué estás mirando bastardo?-le gruño.

El sonríe y me abraza de nuevo, no lo aparto. La verdad es que no tengo la intención de apartarlo en un rato, como me diría Feli, ahora mismo necesito un buen abrazo y en falta del idiota de Feli pues voy a tener que conformarme con el idiota de Antonio.

-¿Cómo…? ¿Por qué estás aquí?-pregunta algo dudoso.

¿Cómo que por que estoy aquí? ¿No le dijo él a Gilbert? Menudo idiota…

-¿A caso te molesta?- le suelto aun en el abrazo.

No estoy muy seguro pero creo que su sonrisa se ensancha y me apretuja un poco más.

Después de un buen rato en el que Antonio aprovechó al máximo mi actitud pasiva y estuvo abrazándome mientras me preguntaba por tonterías: de dónde había sacado la mochila, como estaba Gilbo, si me había hecho mucho daño en la explosión… Chorradas vaya, Antonio recoge mi mochila y me arrastra en dirección a lo que él llama "su nido".

Vamos a paso rápido, la verdad es que ahora que no llevo la enorme mochila a la espalda me siento extremadamente ligero pero aun me molesta un poco el tobillo. Antonio ni me suelta la mano ni desacelera el paso cuando me quejo, solo dice que no es buena idea. ¿Cómo no va a ser buena idea? Si solo hubieran sido cinco minutillos no pasaría nada pero después de hora y media a paso ligero/correr el tobillo me está matando y ese bastardo cree que no es buena idea! Hay que ver…

Como más avanzamos menos cemento se ve hasta que llega un punto en el que parece que andemos por una de esas junglas que a veces hay en los libros de ilustraciones, donde están esos animales coloridos y graciosos que tanto les gustaría ver al Viejo i a Feli, seguro que al Bastardo Tomatero también le gustarían… Un momento. ¿Qué más me da que le gusten o no esos bichos a ese bastardo? Dios… el cansancio está afectándome…

-¿Vas bien?- pregunta el bastardo pasado un rato.

-No.

-Bueno, ya casi estamos.

-¡Eso dijiste hace media hora imbécil!

-Si no hace ni cinco minutos que andamos…

Si claro… seguro que te crees que voy a creerme eso, que el que esté cansado, me duela el tobillo y tenga un sueño de cojones no va a afectar mi capacidad de medir el tiempo, si yo digo que ha pasado hora y pico ha pasado hora y pico y Antonio el Bastardo se calla y traga!

Después de, no sé, unas tres horas más (que Antonio asegura que solo fueron dos minutos) llegamos al pié de un árbol, NO, un edificio todo recubierto de plantas que parece un árbol y por fin paramos un poco.

-¿El tobillo te duele mucho?- Pregunta el muy idiota.

-¡Pues claro que me duele! He estado quejándome por eso durante todo el día.

-Sigo diciendo que no ha pasado ni un cuarto de hora…

-¡Me da igual lo que digas!

La verdad es que hay algo que si tengo que decir, Antonio tiene la puta paciencia de un maldito santo, en todo el viaje no ha dicho nada de mis quejas ni insultos, ni una sola vez, solo por eso creo que voy a dejarle descansar y a meterle mano al agua.

-Siento haberte obligado a ir tan rápido pero en esta zona ir por tierra firme es algo peligroso, aún no me creo que llegara a encontrarte con vida… Estoy muy contento de que estés aquí conmigo…

Creo… creo que eso tiene que ser ilegal en más de un distrito. Que un tío como Antonio te mire con esos ojos y esa sonrisa… ¡Es que seguro que en algún sitio está prohibido! En el dos quizás…, ¿en el 6? ¡Y es que el muy cabrón no deja de mirarme con esos ojitos de cachorrito! ¿Qué coño espera? ¿Qué le diga que yo también estoy muy contento de estar aquí con él? ¿Qué no dejé de pensar en si estaba bien o si se estaría muriendo? Bah! Que espere sentado. ¿Por qué tendría que decir yo semejantes chorradas? Y más a un chico como ese, si fiera una chica bonita… Dios! Ya empiezo a hablar chorradas como el Viejo… Le doy un buen sorbo al agua y me tiro al suelo mirando de panza arriba.

La verdad es que casi no se ve el cielo, entre los edificios inacabables y el montón de vegetación con faena entran unos pocos rayos de luz solar.

Antonio va vigilando los alrededores, ahora un poco a mí, después hacia lo alto del edificio, más tarde la mochila, otra vez a mi… Se ve que el tío se aburre.

-Bastardo.

-Dime…

-¿Qué coño estamos haciendo aquí?

-Tengo el campamento dentro del edificio pero hasta la primera planta no hay puertas para entrar al interior por lo que tenemos que trepar un poco. ¡No te preocupes!- dice al ver mi cara de mala leche.- Hay una escalera escondida entre esos arbustos y casi es muy sencillo llegar a la ventana.

-Pretendes que escale un piso y me meta por una ventana sin saber que hay al otro lado…- asiente-¿Y en caso de tener que huir que hago? ¿Me tiro por la ventana y rezo para no romperme la crisma? Anda y que te den!

-Lovi…

-¡Ni Lovi ni ostias! No he venido hasta aquí para que intentes meterme en una ratonera.

-Este sitio está infestado de mutos…

Mutos. Malditos mutos de las narices.

Miro a Antonio de reojo, el muy bastardo sonríe y yo gruño al tiempo que asiento.

-Espero por tu bien que tu puto "nido" valga la pena.

**Siento mucho, muchísimo la súper espera, tenéis derecho a darme de latigazos si os apetece pero en mi defensa diré que no estaba motivada y para escribir una mierda birria sosa de capitulo prefería esperar a que…. Algo y poder colgar solo una birria.**

**Actualización echa ¿Cómo estuvo? Dejad un review y me contáis o simplemente me decís hola. Bye bye~.**

**PD: ¿Alguien de por aquí ha escuchado hablar de los jóvenes vengadores? ¿Sabéis dónde puedo encontrar fics en español?**


End file.
